Bleeding Rose
by Veronica.Hale
Summary: Rose Callahan can handle being a single mother. She can handle dealing with the apocalypse. What she can't handle is being in the same camp with a man who had raped her years ago. Broken and fearful Rose turns to the one man who has shown time and time again that he's willing to protect Rose and her son. (Follows Season1 and 2. A Daryl Fanfiction and an Amy Fanfiction).
1. Chapter 1

Quick Author Note-

* * *

AN: First off, for those who watch Z Nation. I'm doing a crossover. I am simply using the same actor and name. I like the actor and Tommy just fits for a name for him. Second of all this will have some graphic parts in this story, so read at your own risk. Thirdly, I will also be making slight changes to the show. And finally, this is going to be a Daryl and an Amy love story. Now, if you are okay with everything stated above, then please do continue on and read my story. I also love comments so do not be afraid to leave as many as you like. :)

* * *

Cast-

* * *

Nat Zang- Tommy Dixon

Thomas Brodie-Sangster- Nix Callahan

Sara Canning- Rose Callahan

* * *

Intro-

* * *

Fate. It is a four-letter word. You'd think it's simple, but truthfully it's very complex. It likes to change things, control the way things end up, mess with who you are and who you want to be. I hated fate. Fate screwed me over more times than I count, but looking back now it has also gifted me something amazing from every bad thing that it caused.

Fate pushed me to a horrible man, but that man gave me Nix. Nix is my whole world. He's my everything. This whole apocalypse thing. It's a nightmare of course, but it's also a blessing. It had sent me someone who would change my entire life. Everything I have ever known or felt will change from the moment the walkers came. Would I like to change things? Something, but in the end, I got gifted something amazing.

* * *

Chapter 1-

* * *

(Rose)

The last month has been hell that just seems to get worst. It began with an outbreak. It started small and no one really thought much of it, but then it grew to become an epidemic. People started getting killed and coming back with this disease. The entire population was dying and so the country started to set up refuges for people to go to to be safe, but little by little they were taken over. Just before the radio transmitter was cut off they were saying Atlanta was safe and to head there, but when we got there it was overrun. The entire city got filled with these monsters that people called sick. A group of us managed to get out of there safely and find a location just off of the highway. It was up higher in the mountains, a quarry with a creek and enough open space for everyone. I thought my son and I were finally safe, but that before a new leader emerged within the group. Shane Walsh.

The man took over and controlled things in the group. Shane Walsh is as much of a monster as those things out there. He's dangerous, reckless, and short tempered. Everyone sees his good side, but when his dark side is revealed then all hell will break loose. The only rational thing was to leave with Nix and never come back, but I was stopped. A woman named Miranda. She was a very nice Hispanic woman. She told me if we left that I would only be putting my son in more danger. There was one monster here, but out there-there are millions-billions. More of them than us. So I stayed and every day I feel as if a part of me is dying.

The only good thing I've found in this group is the Morales. Miranda took me in, helped me, she looked after me and my son. She is my only friend here, but even with her comforting I never truly feel safe, but that's what happens when you see the man of your nightmares come back into your life.

A sigh escapes my lips as I walk further through the woods. It's my turn to go mushroom hunting for the group. I hated going into the woods alone, but I also loved it. The woods were always so quiet and peaceful. It is a bit eery too, but it's also quiet enough to hear when someone is coming.

I move through the woods, my feet almost silent underneath me. I hum softly under my breath as I pick some mushrooms. My serene moment crashes when I hear footsteps starting my way. I turn, holding my breath as I wait to see just exactly what I'm dealing with. When I first started coming in here I used to jump every time I hear footsteps, but most of the time it was a deer or some other kind of animal, so now I don't let myself worry too much.

My green eyes scan the area, looking for what is coming towards me. When I do finally see what is coming, my entire body turns cold. I feel as if I just jumped into a bucket of ice water. Fear and dread sweep over me like a blanket, but not a single inch of warmth comes from it. My hands are shaking as I watch Shane Walsh head right for me. My hands are shaking so much that the bucket of mushrooms in my hands falls to the ground with a loud thud. "Did you tell anyone?" The man demands as he stands before me.

"T-T-tell anyone what?" My voice is shaking as I stare up into the man's cold brown eyes.

"About Nix being mine." I can't breathe. I feel as if I'm dying. My entire body is so tense and scared that I just want to burst into tears.

"I...I..." I can't speak. My throat is constricting in on itself.

"Did you say anything?" Shane snarls, grabbing a hold of my wrist in a death grip. I whimper in pain at how hard he is squeezing my wrist.

"You're hurting me." I whisper.

"I'll hurt you a lot more if you don't answer me."

"N-No. No one knows I even know you." I manage to say as I feel tears starting in my eyes. Suddenly a pebble comes flying out of no where and hits Shane right on the side of his head. He hisses in pain, letting me go. I scramble away, falling onto my but on the ground. I turn to see Tommy Dixon standing there with pebbles in his hands.

Tommy is only a kid. He's sixteen and no one has heard a word from him since he got into the camp. Tommy has hair like a raven. It's as black as night and his eyes are a very pale olive green. He's tall and lean but does have a good amount of muscles on him. He's dressed in jeans, his boots, his gray t-shirt, and his blue button down on. The only weapons he has on him is his recurve bow, which is resting on his back with his quiver and arrows, and then he has a hunting knife strapped to his right hip. He stands there as Shane glares at the kid. "You shouldn't hurt women." Tommy's voice is soft and quiet with a musical lift to it. He stares at Shane with his face bare of any emotions. "I doubt the people back at camp will like to hear you hurt her."

"How about I make you be quiet." Shane snarls as he goes to step forward again, but Tommy throws another stone, causing it to slice across Shane's temple, not doing any harm except a simple cut, but enough to be a warning.

"You don't want to try that." Tommy says. "Just leave her alone and we'll forget about it. Don't... well then we have a problem."

"You think you some hot shit because you're a Dixon." Shane snarls. "But you're nothing, but trailer trash like them all." The Dixons are apart of the group. They're some rough rednecks who do all of our hunting for us. They are very helpful to us, but people see them as violent, sexist, racists, bastards. I didn't know what to think, but right now I'm starting to lean on the Dixon's side.

"I know. Now leave." Tommy says, Shane goes to take another step, but Tommy holds up another pebble, causing Shane to falter. "I doubt my family would be pleased to hear about you threatening me." Tommy adds, causing Shane to step back. Anybody would be crazy to get on the bad side of Merle and Daryl Dixon. Those Dixons brothers had very hot tempers and if you got on their bad side they can explode with anger.

Shane gives me one more glare before storming off. "He's like a hippo." Tommy says. "Could hear him a mile away." A small smile comes onto my lips as Tommy drops his pebbles and starts towards me. "You okay?" Tommy holds out his hand, which I take.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Shane's a bully. I've dealt with plenty of them at my old high school. The only way to make a bully back off is to show you're not afraid of them and give them something to be afraid of." Tommy helps me up and then helps me pick up my bucket and the mushrooms that fell out. "You don't want to get these. One bite from this will put you in a coma for a week." Tommy says as he shows me a mushroom I had picked.

"Thank you." He nods and he hands me my bucket. "Really, I appreciate what you did." Tommy gives me a small smile.

"My dad might seem sexist, but he always taught me never to harm a woman." Daryl is Tommy's father, but he isn't like Merle. Merle is loud, obnoxious, severely sexists and racists, and just a down right pig. Daryl he's quiet, like Tommy. He doesn't say much and keeps to himself. He's racist, but not so much sexists. I never seem him say anything negative to a woman.

"I don't think he seems sexist at all." I can't, but say it, causing Tommy to look at me.

"He usually ain't."

"Well if he's anything like you then he must be a good guy because believe it or not, Tommy, you just saved me back there." Tommy blushes as he stares down at the ground.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Still, thank you." Tommy nods as he looks around the woods.

"I'll let you get back to doing what you were doing. I still have traps to check." Tommy says before heading off to check his animal traps.

I watch him go for a moment before rubbing my sore wrist. As I look down I see it slowly bruising terribly. A sigh escapes my lips before I take a breath and head back to the camp.

As I walk back into camp I can see Shane eyeing me over, but I ignore him as I drop the mushrooms off by Amy. Amy is the only other teenager we have in camp. She's seventeen. We do have a good amount of kids around ten or eleven running around here. There's five in total. Two are Miranda's kids, one is Carol Peletier's daughter, one is Lori Grimes' son, and then there's my boy Nix.

Once I drop the mushrooms off I head back to my tent. On my way I see Tommy step out of the woods and walk over to his father. His eyes meet mine and he gives me a small smile. I smile in return and make my way to my tent. From this point on Tommy is not going to be just some mute kid to me. He's going to be someone I can rely on.


	2. Chapter 2

(Tommy)

I walk out of the woods with two rabbits and a raccoon that I got from the traps. I look over as the from in the woods past my camp. I give her a tiny smile, which she returns with her own smile. I watch her walk towards her tent before going and sitting by my father. "What was that about?" He asks as he takes the raccoon from and begins skinning it.

"Nothing important."

"Tommy."

"Shane was just hurting her."

"What?" My dad's eyes meet mine and I shrug.

"He grabbed her and was hurting her, so I got him to back off."

"I don't want you near Shane, I told you that." I shrug again as I begin skinning the rabbits.

"If I didn't help he would have hurt her worst than just grabbing her."

"You shouldn't piss him off."

"He won't do anything. He's too scared of you and Merle."

"Blood is thicker than water, boy, you better learn that. We Dixons stick with Dixons." My uncle snaps as he walks back over to us and sits down.

"If that was true then you nor my dad would be born. That'd be incest." My dad chuckles as my uncle looks at me confused. "If you stuck with just Dixons then your dad would only be able to sleep with his sister, which is how you'd be born if at all. So I don't think you just stick with Dixons, Merle. My mom sure wasn't a Dixon." I say it slowly, trying to help him understand.

"Are you mocking me, boy." Merle jumps up, but my dad gives him a warning look.

"Sit your ass back down, Merle."

"You best watch your mouth, kid." Merle snarls.

"Merle." My father snaps. "Sit down." Merle shoots me one more glare before sitting down, ripping the rabbit from my hand and finishing my work. I roll my eyes and grab the other rabbit to skin. "Just stay away from Shane, Tommy." I nod as we work in silence until I see a soccer ball go rolling down to my feet. I look up and see a boy standing there. He has strawberry blonde hair with big brown eyes.

"Sorry, can I have the ball back?" The boy asks, causing me to put my things down and pick the ball up. I throw it and he catches it. "Thanks, Tommy. Do you want to join us?" He asks, motioning to where the other young kids were waiting for the boy to return with the ball. I shake my head in response. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay. Bye then. Thanks again." He says before running up the hill. Merle shakes his head muttering something, but I ignore it as I got back to work.

"Tommy, bring this over to one of the others." My dad says as he hands me the now dressed and skinned raccoon.

"Sure." I take it and head over to the main campfire. I see the blonde haired girl sitting there. She's about my age, I think. I'm never good with names. I just know she has an older sister. Both of them have blonde hair, but this girl's hair is soft looking and falls past her shoulders with a shine to it. Her sister's hair looks more course. Both have blue eyes too, but this girl's eyes seem to still hold a sparkle to them. She doesn't seem like she fits in here though. She's not the type to go tracking through the woods. Today she's dressed in a bright blue tank top and her favorite white jeans. I only know they're her favorites because she wears them the most. Her entire outfit screams 'dirt catcher', but she doesn't seem to understand that, which tells me that she's a city girl.

I walk over to her, causing her to look up at me. "We got some raccoon for tonight." I say quietly as I show her.

"Uh... cool." I can tell she's disgusted in looking at the skinned and dressed raccoon. "Just... put over there." I move and put the raccoon in a spare bucket before turning to go. "Thanks, by the way."

"Sure." I say before heading to my tent. The kid from before comes running over and sees me, causing him to stop.

"Hey, Tommy. I never introduced myself, my mom always says to. I'm Nix Callahan." He smiles, causing me to give one back in return.

"Tommy." He nods.

"Nice to meet you. Well, I'll see you around." He says before hurrying off to catch up with his ball again. I make my way back towards my dad and sits down as my stomach growls.

"I'll cook this up for lunch." He says as he throws the rabbit on a pan to cook up.

"You don't have to-"

"You need to eat, Tommy." I nod and fall silent knowing not to argue with my father. I rub my eyes as I watch the fire. I haven't been getting much sleep. Merle snors very loudly. It's hard to sleep with that. My dad's used to it because he grew up to that, so he can sleep right through that, but I can't. I'm an extremely light sleeper and I honestly don't know how much longer I can take sleeping in the same tent with him. "You okay?" My dad asks, causing me to nod and try to shake off the exhaustion. "Why don't you go lay down."

"Yeah and then he gets out of doing work." Merle says. "Typical."

"Shut the fuck up, Merle." My dad snaps before looking at me. "Go, kid, go get some sleep."

"I'm fine, dad-"

"This isn't an option, kiddo, go get some sleep, okay?" I nod and he ruffles my hair affectionately. My dad cares deeply about me. I know he'd give his life to protect me. He isn't one to comfort you and say he loves you. It's hard for him to show love to you because he never had it shown to him before, but I know he cares. He tries so hard to be everything I need. Back in the old world, he worked almost every day to make sure I got what I needed. He is always looking out for me. He may not be perfect, but to me, he's the best dad I could ever ask for.

I give my dad a smile before getting up and heading to the tent. I slip inside and kick my boots off before falling down onto my sleeping bag with a sigh of exhaustion. I close my eyes and within seconds I am out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

(Rose)

I smile as I watch my son run around with the other kids. Nix is everything to me. Despite how he came to this world I would never wish for him to leave it. He acts much more mature for his age than most kids. He's not clueless as to what is out there. He knows that any day something could happen. He wants to learn how to defend himself, but apart of me isn't ready for him to grow up. Seeing him playing with the kids makes me realize just how young he really is. He's only eleven, but he acts way beyond that. He is so smart and brave. He knows everything that's going on and he can always tell how a person feels. Despite everyone trying to hide the fact that they're scared, Nix still keeps a brave face on. Some of the parents are tutoring their kids to keep them up to date with school, but Nix and I both know the world isn't going to go back the way it was. Nix was way ahead of his class back at school and I feel that he knows everything he needs to. He doesn't need to know geometry or Shakespeare to survive in this new world. What he wants to learn is something way beyond Romeo and Juliet. He wants to learn how to use a gun, but I don't know if I'm ready for him to be so grown up.

"Hey, mom." My eyes lift and I see Nix standing before me.

"What's up, sweetheart?"

"Can I ask Tommy to teach me." I frown in confusion.

"What?"

"Tommy Dixon. I'm sure he knows how to use a gun. Can I ask him."

"Honey-"

"I know you want me to be a kid, but mom, if something gets into camp I need to be able to protect you." He says, causing my heart to break.

"Oh, sweety. You don't need to protect me." I whisper as I pull him into my arms.

"Yes, I do." He whispers back. "Please, let me."

"Nix, it's my job to protect you."

"I know, but it's also my job." He pulls away and looks at me. "You're hurting mom, I can see it. Something is upsetting you and if I knew how to use a gun then I'd feel better. I'll know if anything was to happen then I can protect us."

"Honey, if you learn how to use a gun then the other kids will want to."

"We won't tell anyone. I'll get private lessons from Tommy. We'll go in the woods and practice."

"Nix..."

"Can't I at least ask? Please." I sigh and look over where Daryl and Merle is.

"Tommy isn't even over there, Nix."

"Can I ask, Daryl?"

"Nix-"

"Please, mom." I sigh and look him over. This is the new world. If we did get under attack then maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to know that Nix could defend himself. It would make me feel better. "Pleeeease."

"Okay, okay. You can ask, but if they say no..."

"Then I will drop it. Okay?" I nod. Nix runs off, causing me to smile. Where does he get all that energy.

(Nix)

I run over to where the Dixons sat, causing them to look over at me. "Mr. Dixon, can I ask a question?" I asked.

"You just asked one." Merle Dixon says, causing me to look at him. I rather ask Daryl or Tommy to teach me. I know Tommy would probably be willing to, but I don't know where he is, so Daryl is the second choice.

"What is it?" I look at Daryl as he eyes me over.

"Um..." I feel nervous. I really want to learn, but what if he says no? "I was wondering if you could teach me how to use a gun." I say as I stare at him. Merle starts laughing, causing my cheeks to grow pink with embarrassment. I didn't think they'd laugh at me.

"Merle, shut the fuck up." Daryl says before looking at me. "Why do you want to learn?" I stare down at my feet suddenly feeling self concious.

"If we get under attack I want to be able to defend myself and be able to protect my mom if something happens."

"Nothing's going to happen." I look up Daryl with my big eyes.

"That's what they said when this disease first started and look how that turned out. I know it'll make my mom feel better if she knows that I will be safe and can take care of myself. It'll make me feel better knowing I can take care of her and myself too."

"Why don't you ask Shane?" I flinch at the name before I can stop myself, causing Daryl to eye me over. I don't know what is going on with my mom and Shane, but I know she's scared of him and she's never scared of anyone, so there has to be a good reason he scares her. If he scares her then he scars me.

"I... I really don't want to ask Shane." I whisper with a shaky voice. "If you can't then can Tommy?" I look over as I see Tommy getting out of the tent, rubbing his eyes. Was he sleeping? Daryl follows my eyes as Tommy moves and sits down beside his father, tying his boots.

"There's some food for you." Daryl says, motioning to the plate of cooked meat.

"Thanks." Tommy says as he finishes tying his boots.

"Tommy?" Tommy's eyes lift and look at me. "Could you teach me how to use a gun?"

"He's stuck on the idea of learning." Daryl tells him.

"Is your mom okay with it?" Tommy asks. I nod at him, nervously playing with my fingers.

"Yeah. She said to ask one of you... You're one of the few who knows how to use the gun. She also doesn't want the other kids to know because then they'll want to learn and it'll become an issue." Tommy looks at his dad, who frowns.

"If you do it then he's your problem." Daryl tells Tommy. Tommy glances at me for a moment, thinking of the options.

"Okay, we'll start tomorrow."

"Really?" My eyes wide as I stare at Tommy in surprise.

"Sure."

"Thank you." I hug Tommy, causing the boy's eyes to widen. I smile before running off to go tell my mom. This is one of the best days ever.


	4. Chapter 4

(Two months later)

(Tommy)

It's been two months since I've taken Nix Callahan under my wing. He has learned a lot more than to shoot a gun. He has learned to take apart and put back together the pistol I gave him. He has learned to turn the safety on and off. He learned how to shoot it and gun safety. The only thing he hasn't done is shoot the gun because we don't want to attract the walkers or the camp's attention. He also learned how to use my recurve bow. He's finally able to pull the string back to the halfway point and once you get it that far the rest of the way requires no strength to do it. It takes a lot of muscles to pull back my bow, which is way it taken him so long, but he finally managed to do it yesterday, so soon we'll get targets up and he can learn how to aim it and fire. I also taught him how to dress and skin a kill. I also taught him how to track an animal. What I've come to learn about Nix is that he loves learning. Anything he finds useful in this new world he wants to learn. I've been teaching him everything I know and helping him improve on each skill.

It's strange, but since taking him under my wing he has grown to become a friend to me. The others at the camp are noticing how close we are becoming. I know they're trying to figure out what we're up to. So far they only know that I'm teaching him tracking and how to take care of the kill. They don't know I'm teaching him how to fire a bow and arrow and how to shoot a gun.

I've gotten to know Nix really well. He's very energetic and excitable. He loves learning new things. He's also extremely selfless. He's always thinking about his mom before himself. He's a sweet kid. I've come to really enjoy his company. My dad and I have practically taken Nix and his mom in. His mom doesn't say much, but she is always kind of us. She helps us out a lot too. She is always cooking for us now and washing our clothes. My dad's always telling her she doesn't have to, but she just tells him that she doesn't mind.

Since taking Nix in I've also realized his mother is just like Nix. She is just as selfless. She is always looking after Nix and making sure he has everything he needs. She is also just a genuinely nice person. She's never in a bad mood, never is mean, and never takes the time to even think about herself. She is also so nice and cheerful. She just doesn't let things get to her. The only thing I've come to realize upsets her is Shane Walsh. There's just something about him that scares the hell out of her. When he looks at her or goes even close to her she is automatically terrified. I think it's more than just what happened in the woods. There's something going on between them and it has been happening way before the incident in the woods. I don't want to be nosey, so I stay quiet, but I've noticed that my dad has been staying near her more and more. I think he knows Shane scares her too. I think my dad has started looking out for her like I do with Nix.

"Am I doing this right, Tommy." I snap back to the present to see Nix trying and failing at doing a slip knot.

"Uh... not exactly. Here, let me show you again." I take the rope and undo the mess he made before showing him step by step how to do it again. No matter how much Nix struggles he never gives up until he learns the skill. Even in the beginning when he couldn't even pull my bow back an inch he kept trying every day until he slowly got it to go further and further. He is a very determined kid. When he puts his mind to something he does it.

"Can I go hunting with you and Mr. Dixon?"

"Daryl." I correct. "My dad doesn't like you calling him that."

"Why didn't he ever correct me." I give a shrug because I really don't know. He doesn't say anything, but I can tell in his eyes that he hates being called that. "Okay, well, then can I go hunting with Daryl and you?"

"You'll have to ask him."

"What are they discussing anyways?" He asks as he looks over at the adults.

"They're sending more people with the Chinese kid to the city this time. They're seeing who is willing to go with him."

"Is your uncle going?"

"Yeah, which is why my dad and I are the ones going hunting." I glance over to see the meeting disperse and my dad and uncle heading over. "Who's going?"

"Merle, the Mexican guy, the Chinese, the black, the black woman, and the blonde sister."

"Which sister?"

"Older." I nod as my father sits down. I can't remember names and my dad and uncle don't bother to.

"Mr-Daryl, can I join you and Tommy hunting?" Nix asks, causing my father to look over at him. He gives me a knowing before looking at Nix again.

"Ask your mother." My dad says and just like that Rose appears with a basket of our clothes.

"Ask me what?" My dad looks up at her and she gives him a kind smile. I smile as I look at the two. Honestly, I think they'd be nice together, but I doubt my father would ever listen to me on that.

"Nix wants to go hunting with us. Is it okay?" I ask, causing her to look at Nix before nodding.

"Sure, I know you won't let anything to happen to him." Within these two months, Rose have come to trust us over everyone else. Before she used to be worried about Nix with us, but now she doesn't even hesitate on letting him join us.

"We'll watch him." My dad says, causing Rose to smile at him again.

"Thank you. Here are your guys' clothes that I washed yesterday." She puts the basket down as she says that.

"Thanks, Rose." She smiles at me before ruffling Nix's hair and heading off. My uncle eyes her over with lust in his eyes. I give him a glare as I see it.

"Back off Merle." I say, causing him to look at me with a dark glare.

"Merle." My father snaps. "Don't you have to get ready to go to the city." My uncle glares at me once more before heading into his tent.

"I did it!" I glance over at Nix and smile.

"Great job now untie it." Nix's smile falls.

"Untie..." His head falls, causing my father to chuckle. Nix takes a deep breath before getting to work. "Hey, Tommy, when will I get my own hunting knife and bow?" He asks. "I'm always using yours. I don't want to keep stealing yours."

"Hold on." My dad goes into the tent and minutes later comes out and hands Nix a knife inside a holder.

"Really?" Nix's eyes are big as he stares at the holder. It is a simple case that has two bands that go on either side of the handle and come together to snap close. The knife inside is small but sharp. It's the knife my dad gave to me. It's been past down from Dixon to Dixon. It's a beginner knife for small hands. He gave it to me when I was Nix's age before I got older and could handle a bigger knife. The fact that my dad is willingly giving Nix this means a great deal.

"Just be careful with it. It's not a toy." Nix takes it and puts it on the ground before jumping up and hugging my dad. I laugh as I see my dad's eyes grow large as Nix hugs him.

"Thank you, Daryl." He lets my dad go, causing my father to relax once again. Nix pins the case to his right hip like I have it. It has a clip that slides onto the waistband of your jeans. Nix smiles before sitting down. "Now I just need a bow." I laugh before ruffling his hair.

"All in good time, kid. You first need to learn to shoot it."

"Maybe when we have time on the hunt you can show me. I was able to pull it back yesterday."

"Yeah, but you have to be able to do that with ease before firing it." Nix sighs and nods before going back to his knot.

Nix and Rose might not be Dixons, but the way things are going they slowly becoming apart of the family. I think just one good shove will have Rose in my dad's arms and honestly, I'm actually hoping for it.


	5. Chapter 5

(Rose)

While everyone was saying goodbye to the group who was going to Atlanta, I was saying my goodbyes to Daryl, Tommy, and Nix. "Be careful out there." I say to them, my eyes falling onto Daryl. Daryl is always so quiet, but I've come to know him very well. He cares about people. He's just like Tommy, but while Tommy is damage free Daryl has many broken memories in him. I think the reason I feel so connected to Daryl is that we both have experienced pain and we both understand the other because of that.

"We will be fine, mom." Nix smiles before looking at Tommy. Tommy smiles at me and begins to lead Nix to the woods.

"I mean all of you." I say as I look at Daryl. "You be careful too." Daryl stares at me for a moment, biting his thumb. I realized a while ago that he does that when he's nervous.

"We'll back in a few days." Daryl finally says before heading after my son and his. I wrap my arms myself as I look over to see Shane staring at me. I feel a chill go down my spine. The Dixons aren't going to be here to protect me. I'm stuck with Shane for who knows how long. I look out at where the Dixons are. I hope they come back soon.

"Hey, Rosie, want to join us to wash some clothes?" Miranda. I have grown a lot closer to her these past two months. She is just a nice person.

"Sure, Miranda." The two of us head down to the creek with our dirty laundry and begins washing it. "Some days I am okay with the world going to shit. I mean life is pretty simple these days. No job that you're forced to go to day in and day out. No pervy landlord. No school events. I mean I absolutely hated school functions where all the moms had to help out." I tell Miranda as I scrub Tommy's shirt.

"I know. Some of those moms can be real..."

"Bitches?"

"I was going to say horrid, but yeah, bitches work too." Miranda and I laugh as we wash the clothes. "But in this world, there are no doctors if an accident happens. There are no police officers to enforce the law. There aren't even laws out there now."

"I know. Anyone can do anything to anybody. As long as the victim doesn't have a group with heavy-duty guns to defend them then he or she is as good as dead." I look at Miranda as I rinse Tommy's shirt off. "I said some days I am okay with this life, but there are things I wish were still around."

"Me too." Miranda sighs as I add Tommy's wet shirt to the basket of washed clothes. "But we got to catch our for our children now, not just ourselves." Miranda eyes Tommy's shirt as if hinting at something.

"What?"

"Tommy's almost seems to be your son." Miranda says. "You care for him like a mother. Like you do with Nix."

"Tommy's a good kid. He's done a lot for Nix and I. I'm just repaying him."

"You wash his clothes, clean up after him, cook him food." Miranda smiles. "Hate to break it to you, honey, but you got yourself another son." I frown as I stare down at the clothes I'm washing. "And Daryl..." Miranda looks at me. "Hell, you mind as well wear a ring and call yourself Rose Dixon."

"Miranda!" I gasp, my face turning bright red.

"Hey, I'm just saying it how it is. The way you two look at each other. It's the same way I look at mky husband. It's okay if you are getting some Dixon loving on the side. Nobody will judge you. I mean, the man is something to admire." Miranda grins. "Now, he is a man." I feel as if my face is on fire.

"D-Daryl and I aren't sleeping together." Geniune shock comes across Miranda's face as she looks at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, Miranda. There's nothing between Daryl and I."

"Now, sweetie, you may not be sleeping with the man, but there is something between the two of you. You two are always looking at each other when you think no one will catch you. And the way you act near Daryl-"

"What do you mean?"

"Sweetie, you treat that man like a king."

"W-What! I-I do not." I stutter in shock.

"You cook the man breakfast, clean his clothes, smiling at him as if you have a banana stuck in your mouth-"

"A b-ba-Miranda!" She giggles as she looks at me.

"That makes you smile like a clown. And you're always blushing and fidgiting under his gaze. You got the hots for him, just admit it."

"Miranda, he's just been helping me with Nix and-"

"A man who's willing to take care of a boy who isn't his son is a good man. I don't care whatever one else thinks and neither do you. Do not let that man get away on you, Rosie. That man could be good for you." I sigh as I wash Daryl's bloodstained shirt.

"Miranda."

"I mean it, Rose. That man is kind to you, looks after you and I bet you in bed that man is a whirlwind. I'm sure he can rock your word."

"Miranda!" I gasp as she goes into a fit og giggles.

"I'm sorry, but I'm speaking the truth. Tell you what, Rose, you make a promise to me. You promise to try to... explore your options with Daryl."

"And what do I get in return."

"Then I will drop it. I won't mention Daryl or how wild he probably is in bed. You just have to try. Try to get to know him and maybe try to explore your feelings for him. Please, that's all I ask. By the time he gets you in bed you'll be thanking me for pushing you in his direction." I blush even more as I look at his shirt.

I mean... If I try it won't hurt. "Okay... fine." Miranda grins and the rest of our time is spent washing the clothes and not talking about Daryl Dixon.


	6. Chapter 6

(Rose)

Once Miranda and I finished washing the clothes we started hanging them up. The group that went to Atlanta had been gone since this morning and now it is late afternoon and they have yet to come back. Amy is growing nervous. She's been pacing for an hour. Her sister, Andrea, went to the city with the group and like I said, they aren't back yet. "It's late, they should have been back by now." Amy says, causing Miranda and I to look her way.

"Worrying won't make it better." Dale tells her as I clip Daryl's shirt up.

"The sky is gray. It might rain." Miranda says.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be warm enough so if it does rain these clothes will dry." I reply back as I pick up a pair of Daryl's underwear.

"You wash Daryl's underwear too?" Miranda whispers, causing my face to explode in color.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about him anymore."

"Give me those."

"Miranda!" I laugh as she takes the underwear.

"Damn, I knew he was a boxer brief guy. Oh, these probably look amazing on him."

"Miranda, you are married." I rip the boxer briefs from her hands.

"Doesn't mean I can't admire. You can't tell me you don't picture Daryl in these when you wash them."

"Miranda!" She takes them back and eyes them over. "Will you quit it." I take them back and she giggles.

"He's a solid color kind of guy."

"So?"

"So, when a guy just wears solid colors it means he's too embarrassed to have anything fancy or he just doesn't have anyone to impress... yet." Miranda winks and I swear I think my face is one shade away from exploding.

"Miranda quit it. You keep talking this way and I'll never be able to look at Daryl the same."

"Maybe then you'll finally make a movie." Miranda bumps hips with me as I look down at the boxer briefs. "You're thinking about him in those, aren't you?"

"N-No." I stutter as my face becomes inflame again before I hang them up.

"Liar."

"Slut." Miranda bursts into laughter.

"Oh, I can admire a sexy man without being a slut." She says with a grin. "I would never cheat on my husband, but damn if I can't admire another man once in awhile."

"Hello, base camp." My eyes snap away from the infuriating piece of fabric and towards the CB radio, which sits on top of the RV. "Can anybody out there hear me?"

Dale climbs on top of the roof to answer the CB as we all move around the RV to listen in. "Basecamp. This is T-Dog. Can anybody hear me?"

"Hello. Hello. Reception's bad on this end." Dale calls into the speaker. "Repeat. Repeat."

"Shane, is that you?" The voice says as I try to hear everything.

"Is that them?" Lori asks as she stands in front of me with her son, Carl.

I can't hear what is being said anymore as the radio station begins to grow static. "We're trapped in the department store." I manage to catch.

"He says they're trapped?" Shane asks.

"There are geeks all over the place." The voice says. "Hundred of 'em. We're surrounded."

"T-Dog, repeat that last. Repeat." Dale response back. We all wait, but the signal is gone.

"He said the department store." Lori says.

"I heard it too." Dale backs her up. The group is silent as I wrap my arms around myself.

"Shane?" Lori says as she steps forward.

"No way." Shane cuts in. Being this close to Shane is making me feel sick. I move away from the group and returns back to the laundry as they discuss the options.

I hang up Tommy's wet clothes before finishing up Daryl's. Miranda moves back over to me and rubs my back. "They're leaving them there." I say, causing Miranda to nod.

"Yeah..."

"It'll be okay, Miranda. Your husband will make it back."

"I hope so." She whispers as I turn and hug her.

"It will, Miranda. Everything will be okay." I look up as I feel the raindrops.

"Looks like the sky opened up like we knew it would."

"Get the dry clothes." I tell her as we hurriedly gather the dry clothes and bring them to our tents to fold later.

I walk out of the Dixon tent to find the rain has surpassed. "Oh, thank goodness." I whisper as I run a hand through my slightly damp hair. I pull my damp blonde hair up into a messy bun, trying to get it off my neck.

"You should get out of those damp clothes." Miranda says as she sees the clothes sticking to me.

"I was going to." I tell her as I make my way towards my tent. "I'll be back." I slip inside and strip out of my clothes. I slip on a pair of dry jeans, then a white tank top, and my red flannel. I slip back out of my tent and start over to Miranda.

"You know what I realized." Miranda says, causing my eyes to go over to hers.

"Hmm?"

"Nix is gone. Where did he go anyways?"

"I let him go with Daryl and Tommy hunting."

"Your boy's hunting with them now?" I roll my eyes and glance over to see Miranda's children Louis and Eliza fighting.

"Give it back."

"Stop it."

"No!"

"I found it."

"No!"

"Give it!" Miranda sighs and goes over to her children to break up the fight.

"Mijo, mijo, leave your sister alone."

"Why?" Eliza whines.

"Come on." Miranda walks towards me and rolls her eyes. "If only I could send these two hunting for a few days." I giggle as the two kids are lead away. I sit by my tent and begins to fold the dry clothes.

I fold up Daryl's clothes and put them in one pile and do the same with Tommy's and Nix's. I hum quietly to myself as I fold, but my humming is interrupted as a loud blaring noise is heard. "Talk to me Dale!" Shane yells as he heads over to the RV. I pick up Daryl's and Tommy's clothes and head for their tent.

"Is it them? Are they back?"

I slip inside the Dixon's tent. Their tent is divided in the middle. One side is a complete disgusting mess, that being Merle's side, while the other is clean and organize, that being Tommy's and Daryl's side. I put Daryl's clothes inside his back and do the same for Tommy's. When I first started doing their clothes I used to leave them outside, but one day it rained really badly, so I had to rewash them because they got musty. That's when I started bringing them inside. Over time I just got comfortable enough to put them the clothes inside their bags. I think they trust me enough to know I would never snoop. Daryl always thanks me when he sees all clean clothes inside his bag.

I gather up their dirty clothes and put them in the basket. I look around once more. Their side of the tent always smells like the woods. Rich earthy smells and the smell of some flowers and moss. It's a nice smell. A natural smell. A Daryl smell. I take a deep breath, breathing the nice scent in before heading back out. When I walk back out the blaring noise is gone and Glen is now in camp, while another van is driving up. I carry the laundry basket to my tent before moving and standing beside Miranda. "Told you they'd be back." I smiled as Andrea gets out of the van.

"Amy."

"Andrea." The two sisters rush up to each other and embrace one another. The others walk out soon after Andrea.

"Papi!" Louis cries.

"Daddy!"

"Go on, Miranda." I smile, causing her to smile at me before rushing towards her husband.

"Hey." He says as he holds his children in his arms. I glance over as Carl looks ready to cry. It must be hard for him with his father gone. I couldn't imagine what that must feel like to see another family welcoming their father home, but not being able to do the same for your dad.

I rub my arms before grabbing the basket by my tent and heading towards the creek. I like to try and keep up with the laundry. It's hard to do when there isn't a washing machine. I dump the clothes on the ground before I begin washing them.

I am only half way through when Miranda comes down. "Hey, I'm just washing some more clothes. I don't know when Daryl will be back, but I figure I should get caught up while they're all gone. I'll probably have a lot more to wash when they get back."

"You'll never believe what happened." I look over at her confused as I put the wet shirt of Daryl's in the basket.

"What?"

"Carl's father is here."


	7. Chapter 7

(Tommy)

I smile as I look at Nix who is proudly walking beside me with a large hare on a string. He didn't kill it himself but it was him who found it. I had my own string with about a dozen squirrel as does my father. We also happen to have shot a deer, which we've been tracking for a good three miles. "You think we'll find the deer." Nix whispers. He has done a good job of keeping quiet on the hunt. When I first went hunting I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I ruined the hunt and my dad wasn't happy, but he also didn't yell at me because he knew I was just excited. I'm really proud of Nix.

"Come here." I say as I scoop him up and put him on my shoulders. Nix smiles down at me and places his hands on my head as I hold onto the string of squirrel and his legs. "We'll find it." I tell him as my dad glances back at us.

"It's back at camp. These tracks are dragging, which tells us it's dropped shortly after this point."

"So does that mean I don't have to be quiet anymore?" Nix asks, causing my dad to chuckle. He glances over at us, a smile on his face. I knew what he was thinking. I always wanted a younger sibling and this right here is exactly what Nix and I are. We might not be brothers by blood, but he definitely has become my little brother. I'm sure that's what my dad is thinking too. He pushes past the branches and walk around the large rock. The three of us step out of the woods to see the men from camp with their weapons drawn on us. My eyes widen in surprise as I feel Nix tense on my shoulders.

"Oh, Jesus." Shane groans as he lowers his gun.

"Son of a bitch." My father snaps, causing me to look where he's looking.

"That's our deer." Nix cries, also seeing it. My looks at Nix before looking at the deer with anger in his eyes.

"Look at it. All gnawed on by this...Filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard." My father says kicking the walker with each word. I sighed as I look at the chewed up deer and the dead walker.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." The old man says as we watch my dad's anger.

"What do you know about, old man?" My dad asks as Shane steps between my dad and the old man, the but of his gun against my father's chest, but my father ignores him. "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'On Golden Pond'?"

"Dad." I say as Nix rests his elbows on my head, his chin in his hands. My dad turns to me and I give him a look that tells him to relax. I know he's upset about his deer, but he doesn't have to get take it out on the old man.

"I've been tracking this deer for miles." My dad sighs as he pulls his bolts out of the deer. I take Nix off my shoulder and sets him on the ground as he holds the hare's string tighter in his hands. "Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison." Nix licks his lips, causing me to smile. "What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" My dad asks.

"Ew." Nix makes a face, causing me to smile.

"I wouldn't risk it." Shane says, causing Nix to notice him. Nix steps back, away from Shane, and runs into me. I grab a hold of his arm, keeping him from falling to his ass. He tilts his head up and shoots me an appreciative smile.

"That's a damn shame." Daryl says. "We got some squirrel-about two dozen or so. Nix got us a hare." Nix looks at them with a big smile as he shows them his prize. I smile as I rest a hand on Nix's head. "That'll have to do." Nix jumps as he sees the walker's head moves.

"Oh god." My eyes snap up and meets the young blonde sister.

"Come on, people. What the hell?" He goes to kill it, but then stops and looks at Nix. I push Nix forward, causing him to slip his knife out of it's holster. He looks at Daryl, who nods at him. Nix goes on one knee and stabs the walker into the skull.

"It got to be the brain." Nix says as he pulls his blade out and looks at them. "Don't you guys know nothing?" He gets up and hurries after my father as I chuckle and follow after him.

"Good job kid." I say as I pick him up and put him back on my shoulders.

"I didn't think Daryl would let me kill it." Nix says.

"He wants you to get used to killing them in case you had to."

"But I'm much smaller than them." Nix says.

"Try to kick him in the knees, bring them down to your level."

"Okay." Nix says as we enter the camp.

"Merle!" My dad yells. "Merle! Get your ugly ass out here!"

"There's my mom, I want to show her the rab-hare, hare, right?"

"Yeah, it's a hare." I tell him before putting him back onto the ground. He hurries over to his mother to show her his kill.

"I got us some squirrel!" My dad says as he puts his crossbow by the main fire. "Let's stew up." He takes the string off from around his shoulder and holds them in his hand.

"Daryl, Tommy, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you, both." I frown and stop, turning to Shane as he heads over.

"About what?" My dad asks, placing a hand on my shoulder as he notices everyone crowding around us. They seem nervous and tense. Something happened and they're afraid to tell us. I look around for my uncle, but can't see him. He should be out by now. Did something happen to him? Is that why everyone's so tense.

"About Merle." Shane tells us. I glance over towards where Rose and Nix is before looking at my dad. "There's a- There was a problem in Atlanta."

"Is he dead?" My dad asks. I let him do all the talking, while I stand there to keep him calm. My father looks at me and I knew what he wanted. I move away from him and make my way towards Rose. All hell is about to break lose and he doesn't want me caught in the middle.

"We're not sure."

"He either is or he ain't." My father snaps as I reach Rose. Rose wraps an arm around me and holds me to her side, trying to comfort me.

"Rose, what happened?" I whisper.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." A man says as he steps forward and walks towards my father.

"Who are you?"

"Rick Grines."

"Rick Grimes? You got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all," I look at Rose, my heart picking up in beat. "So I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." I feel my breath catch as I look at Rose.

"My uncle's still in Atlanta?" I question Rose.

"Mom?" Rose nods, causing my heart to race. My dad is not going to happy. I look at him and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there!"

"Rose, I need to-"

"Tommy, let your dad handle this." She whispers. "He obviously doesn't want you to interfere if he sent you to me."

"Yeah." Rick nods to my dad, causing my dad to throw his squirrels at him, but Rick dodges. He goes to attack Rick again, but Shane pushes him to the ground.

"Hey, watch the knife!" The black man yells as my dad pulls out his blade. I jump, ready to help, but Rose grabs my arm.

"Tommy, you'll only get hurt." She says as I stare at her before looking at my father.

Shane and Rick manage to get the knife out of my father's hand and Shane put's him in a chokehold. "You best let me go!" My dad yells.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't."

"Choke hold's illegal." My dad says as Shane forces him to the ground.

"You can file a complaint." Shane says as the Rick guy crouches down before my dad. "Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day."

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?" My dad continues to struggle. "Do you think we can manage that?" Rick says more forcefully, causing my father to give up struggling. Finally, Shane lets him go, causing Rose to let me go. I quickly make my way to my father as he coughs, trying to get his breath back.

"You okay, dad?" I whisper, helping him to his feet.

"What I did was not on a whim." Rick says as I help my dad stay on his feet. "Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key." The black man says as my dad and I look at him. "I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" I snap.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain." My dad scoffs as he gets his calm back.

"If it's suppose to make me feel better, it don't." My dad says.

"Well, maybe this will." The man says as we walk towards him. "Look, I chained the door to the roof-so the geeks couldn't get at him... with a padlock."

"It gotta count for something." Rick says, but I can tell my dad is still upset.

"Hell with all y'all. Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him." My dad says and I can hear growing more and more upset. The anger is slipping away and being replaced by grief.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Shane's bitch says.

"I'm going back." Rick nods.

"Come on." I say to my dad as we grab out things and head towards our tent where Rose and Nix are waiting. I look at Rose and get the hint. "Nix, let's go skin these kills." I tell him as I lead him away so Rose can talk to my dad.


	8. Chapter 8

(Rose)

I sit down across from Daryl as he cleans his bolts. "You okay?" Daryl glances up at me before going back to his bolts.

"I'm fine." I sigh and look down at his hands.

"You don't seem fine."

"What the hell do you care?" He snaps, but I know he's just hurt, so I let it go.

"Because I do." I tell him. "You and your son done a lot for Nix and I. It's okay to get upset once in awhile. We won't look at you different or think of you as weak." Daryl looks at me for a moment before going back to his bolts.

"So, Nix tells me he got the hare on his own." Daryl smiles as he glances over at Nix, who was skinning the hare with a big smile on his face.

"He tracked it himself. He wanted to shoot it, but he hasn't mastered Tommy's bow yet."

"You didn't have to do what you've been doing for him. Thank you. I know it means a lot to him. He never had any guy around to help him learn things like hunting."

"Where's his father." I feel as if I just swallowed a baseball. I can barely breathe. I look at Daryl to see him staring at me.

"He's out of the picture." No, he's not. He's standing over there. Daryl stares at me for a long moment.

"He's a good kid." Daryl says, causing me to relax.

"Yeah, Nix... He's great."

"Reminds me a lot of Tommy." Daryl looks over at the two boys who were both smiling at one another with stupid grins.

"Really? Tommy always seems so quiet." Daryl chuckles and looks down at his bolts.

"He is, but growing up he wanted to learn everything he could."

"Like Nix." Daryl nods.

"Yeah." Daryl looks at me as I look over at Nix. "So it always been just you and him?" My eyes move back to Daryl.

"Yeah. Just us." Daryl nods and finishes with his bolts as Nix comes running over.

"I'm done. Tommy said to bring it to you to make it is all good... last time I forgot a few things." Nix says as Daryl takes the hare from Nix. I watch as Nix rocks on his feet, looking at Daryl with a big smile. He was proud of his work and wanted to impress Daryl. It makes me smile seeing him so excited. He really looks up to Daryl.

"It's good." Nix nods as he takes it.

"I'll go bring it to Amy."

"No, keep it." Nix looks at Daryl a bit surprised. "Your kill. You and your mom can have it."

"Really?" Daryl nods, causing Nix to smile before sprint off to Tommy to tell him.

"You didn't have to do that."

"We have plenty of squirrel for the group." Daryl says.

"Well, thanks." I stand up and look at him once more. "Be careful out there. Nix would hate if anything happened to you out there. Believe it or not, you really do make him happy." I smile at him and make my way towards Nix and Tommy. "Hey, kiddo, are you hungry?" Nix looks at me and shrugs.

"A little."

"Want your hare?" His eyes widen and he gives an excited nod, causing Tommy to laugh. "Okay, I'll cook it up for you."

"Can I do it?"

"You want me to show you how?" He nods and I take his hand, leading him towards the campfire to cook up his hare.

As Nix and I worked on cooking his hare I saw Shane and Rick arguing by Daryl. "Hey, mom?" I glance over at Nix as I finished cooking the hare.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Daryl's brother is still alive?"

"Don't think about that, honey."

"I just don't want Tommy to lose his uncle." I run a hand over his head before kissing his temple.

"Don't worry, honey, I'm sure things will work out."

"Can I eat now?" I nod and grab the knife and fork and begin cutting up his meat for him. "I can't eat it all, have some too." I smile and steal a piece.

"Hey." Tommy smiles as he sits beside Nix.

"Want some?" Tommy takes a piece and pops it in his mouth.

"So my dad's leaving me in your care." Tommy says to me. "He doesn't trust leaving me on my own. Mostly doesn't trust these people." I smile at Tommy and take another piece of the meat.

"Well, that's fine with me, Tommy."

"How about I take Nix out to check the traps. You look tired."

"Thanks, Tommy. I'd appreciate it." I jump as I hear a horn blaring, causing Tommy to laugh.

"My father doesn't do well on being patient."

"No, he does not." I agree. I watch as the van heads out just as we finish the hare meat.

"Alright, we'll be back. Come on, Nix." Tommy says before leading Nix to the woods. I sigh, running a hand through my hair. I really am tired. Having Nix gone for so long really makes it hard for me to sleep.

I make my way back to my tent before slipping inside. My eyes flutter clothes just as the sound of someone coming into my tent sounds. I turn and my eyes widen in fear as I see Shane. Before I could scream or move away Shane's on me. "Scream and I will bash your head in." He hisses as my heart beats faster than a hummingbird's wings. I stay perfectly still knowing that Shane would absolutely kill me if I did anything.

Shane starts unbuckling his pants as I turn my head to the side, not wanting to watch. Tears roll down my face. It was happening again. Just like that night...

(Flashback)

 _I hated closing up late at the diner. By the time I'm done it's close to eleven. It's a chilly fall night, I hold my jacket tightly around my body as I walk down the road. I moved to this town only a few months ago. I haven't got the money yet for a car. Working at the diner doesn't pay fabulously, but it does pay my bills. I hear the sound of sirens being broadcasted once and turn to see a cop care pulling up next to me. "What are you doing out so late?" The man in the car asks._

 _"Just got off work, officer. I was just walking home."_

 _"It's freezing out. How about I give you a ride?" It would be another twenty minutes before I got home and the temperature is dropping._

 _"Thanks, as long as your not busy."_

 _"I'm off duty. Hop in." I move around the car and hop into the passenger seat. "Haven't seen you around before. You new here?"_

 _"Yeah, just moved here a few months back."_

 _"Figured. In a small town like this everybody knows everybody. So what about your family?"_

 _"Don't have any."_

 _"Really?" He glances_ over _me, but I couldn't read his expression._

 _"Yeah, I was in the foster care system all my life. Just me. I wanted to start over so I moved here."_

 _"It's a good place to live." He says._

 _"Yeah, it really is nice..." I frown as he pulls over to the side of the road. "What... What are you doing?" I ask as my nerves begin to skyrocket. All of my self-defense classes as a kid had red flags rising. "Um... I think I'm just going to_ wa _..." He locked the doors and this is a police car meaning I can't get out. My eyes go to his as fear begins to settle in the pit of my stomach, burning me from the inside out. My fight or flight is being activated, but I can flight and fighting has never been my strong suit._

 _The man tries to grab me, but I begin kicking and punching what I can. It works until my head slams against the door. My vision grows dizzy and fuzzy. I'm laying on the seats disoriented. I can the sound of a zipper followed up by the other. I can feel everything that is going on and hear it, but I can't do anything about it. I feel as if I am outside my body witnessing this. Too weak to move._

 _I cried in pain as he pushes into me, breaking my virginity wall. I can feel blood following down my legs, but the man doesn't care. He continues to rape me as tears roll down my face. When the man is finished he tosses me outside his car and drives off. I lay there, on the side of the road for a good ten minutes, just trying to stop crying._

 _This isn't happening. It's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare. I'll wake up..._

(End of Flashback)

I squeeze my eyes shut as I hear my tent being closed again. I pull my body up to myself and wrap my shaky arms around myself. I bury my face into my pillow so that no one can hear me crying.

Tommy and Nix don't come check on me, both assuming I am sleeping, but I'm not. I'm breaking.


	9. Chapter 9

(Tommy)

"Should we wake my mom up?" Nix asks as he sits beside me as we work on his knot tying.

"Nah, let her sleep."

"Hey, Tommy." I lift my eyes to see the younger blonde sister standing before me.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how to descale fish?"

"Uh, yeah, my dad should me." I nod to her.

"Could you maybe show me how to do it. Andrea and I caught a whole lot of fish for dinner tonight and neither know how to do it, but I told her I'd figure it out. Except I can't figure it out. I accidentally ruined one fish from trying."

"Bring the fish over and I'll show you how to do it."

"Ooh, can I learn?" Nix asks as he moves closer to me.

"Sure." She goes and gets the fish and brings them over. "Fish scales can come off pretty easily if you do it the right way." I tell them as I grab a dull knife. "You want to grab a dull knife, first off. You can use the knife's blade to get the scales off, but then you risk cutting the fish and ruining it, so I like to just use the handle of the knife. It works not as well, you need to put a light force into it, but it still works nonetheless." I tell them as I grab one of the fish and show them how to descale the fish. "You just keep moving the handle under the scales and they flick off."

"Wow, thanks, Tommy, I didn't realize it was that easy."

"These are big fish, so it's easier to get the scales off, but if it was a small fish then I'd be a bitch."

"You shouldn't swear it front of Nix." She tells me, but I glance at Nix, who grins.

"She just doesn't understand us." I chuckle and get back to work. The three of us manage to descale the fish before the sun begins to set.

"Are you both joining us for dinner?" She asks, causing me to shrug.

"Of course we are. We didn't just help you not to eat." Nix says as he nudges me. "Can I go get my mom now?"

"Fine, but don't go rushing in there like a hippo. She's probably tired." I tell him, causing Nix to nod before go running off.

"Rose is sleeping?"

"She hasn't been sleeping well. I told her to go lay down." I glance back the way Nix ran off. "She's been sleeping a while. Probably needed it."

"Thanks again, Tommy." I glance over at her and nod.

"Sure." She gives me a small smile before grabbing the fish and heading over to the group. Nix comes back a moment later looking worried. "You okay?"

"My mom's acting weird." I frown as I look over to the tent to see Rose coming out of it.

"What do you mean?"

"She's just quiet... and jumpy. When I got in there she jumped. I asked her what was wrong, but she told me it was nothing, but she's quieter than normal."

"Don't worry about it, buddy. I'm sure she's fine." Nix nods before wrapping his arms around me. I can tell he's worried about his mother. She means a lot to him and he probably doesn't want anything to happen to her. "I'll have my dad talk to her when he gets back."

"Why your dad?"

"She probably doesn't want to worry us, which is why she won't tell us what's wrong, but I'll have my dad talk to her. I'm sure he'll get the answer out of her."

"Okay..."

"Hey." I smile at Rose as she sits down, but she flinches as if she is injured.

"Are you okay, Rose?"

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well."

"Are you sure? You look like your hurt or something."

"Just hard ground. I hate roughing it." She says, trying to ease the tension, but I can tell the smile she gives is forced.

"They're cooking fish tonight."

"Sounds great. I should go help them." She says before walking off.

"See." Nix says, causing me to nod.

"Yeah... Something is defiantly going on." My eyes find Shane who is busy staring at Rose. I really hope Shane isn't the reason behind this. I don't know their story, but there's something more that happened between them. She's been jumpy of him since day one. She didn't even know any of us then... I think.

* * *

Dinner comes later and soon we are all sitting by the fire grabbing some fish to eat. "Man oh man, that's good." Shane says as I sit beside Nix, who has Rose on his other side. Rose is quiet as she eats her fish, keeping her head down. Normally she's more talkative than this. I'm really beginning to worry. "I missed this."

"I've gotta ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy." The Mexican says as I see wife trying to talk to Rose, but Rose only smiles away whatever Miranda is saying.

"What?" The old man asks the Mexican.

"That watch."

"What's wrong with my watch?" The old man looks down at it with a smile.

"I see you, every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass."

"I've wondered this myself." The black woman says.

"I've missing the point." The old man says.

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end." The woman smiles. "At least hit a speed bump for a good long while."

"But there's you every day winding that stupid watch."

"I'm going to go take a piss, I'll be back." I whisper to Nix before leaving the fire. I head to the woods and begin to take a wiz.

Once I finish I hear a groan coming from near the rv. I grab my bow and an arrow as I see the blonde sister standing by the rv. I pull back my bow and fire it. The arrow goes right through the skull of the walker. Before anyone can even thank me I see more walkers coming through, causing people to scream and begin to panic. "Tommy!" Nix screams, causing me to hurry over to him.

"We have to get to somewhere they can't reach us." I tell them as I lead them to a tree. "Climb! I'll cover you." Nix stays by my side, firing bullet after bullet into the walker's skull. He has good aim too. I look back to see Rose is pretty high up. "Climb, Nix. I got this."

"Tommy-"

"Climb and once you're high enough return back to shooting. I'll climb up after." Nix nods as he begins to climb up the tree. I manage to keep them back as Nix starts firing again. I turn and start climbing just as I hear the click of Nix gun, signalling an empty mag.

"Tommy! I'm out! Tommy, look out!" Just as he says that hands grab me, pulling me to the ground. I was high enough up that when I fell I got the wind knocked out of me. "Tommy!" I can hear Rose and Nix screaming as I try to move away from the grabbing hands.

My heart is pounding in my ears. I am surrounded. Am I seriously going to die like this? I always figured I'd die from falling out of a tree. Although, I did fall out of the tree and now I am going to die, so I guess I was half correct. Just as the walkers were going to take a chunk out of me gunshot are heard and the walkers begin to falling around me. "Tommy!"

"Dad!" I yell as I hear him. He comes running to me and pulls me into his arms as I begin shaking all over.

"It's okay, Tommy, I'm here." I squeeze my eyes shut as I force myself to calm down. "It's okay. I'm here." I wrap my shaky arms around my dad as I hear gunshots going all around us. "You're safe now, Tommy. I got you. I got you."


	10. Chapter 10

(Nix)

I didn't get much sleep. None of us did. I walk out of my tent to see Daryl waiting for me. "Hi, Daryl, what are we doing today?" I ask. My eyes take in the dead body and I feel my stomach churn.

"We're taking care of the bodies, but I got you something from Atlanta." This catches my attention.

"What?" I ask with excitement lacing my words.

"Close your eyes." I smile and do just that. "Hold out your hands." I hold my hands out. "Palm side facing up and open." I hold my hands out, palms up, and open. I feel something smooth and heavy being placed in my open hands. It's thin, almost like a stick. "Open your eyes." I open my eyes to see a black metal recurve bow, with a red handle and string. The bow was beautiful but smaller than Tommy's complete black bow. "It's smaller but still powerful enough to do the job. Try it." I put my two first fingers on the string and pull back like Tommy showed me. Since the two months spent working on pulling Tommy's bow back, this one takes a good amount of effort still but doesn't leave my hand shaking or feeling weak like Tommy's more heavy duty bow took. "How does it feel?"

"Good. It isn't too bad too pull back."

"It won't be as strong as Tommy's bow, his bow is more powerful, but this can still kill anyone. I found it in Atlanta, also got you arrows and a quiver for it." The quiver matches the bow. It's a black leather quiver with red thread designs. The arrows are made of black sleek metal with red arrowheads. The quiver has 25 arrows inside it. I take the quiver and put the strap over my head, tightening it to my preference. "Feel okay?"

"Yeah." I nod with a big smile. "Thank you, Daryl." Daryl smiles at me as he nods.

"Try it out, just don't shoot anyone." I laugh as I grab the arrow from my quiver and load the bow. I aim it at one of the trees and hit it.

"Hold on." He grabs the arrow and hands it back to me before grabbing a can. He puts it on the stump and steps back, motioning for me to fire. I fire and the arrow goes right into the can.

"Good job." I turn and smile at Tommy as Daryl hands me the arrow. "Got some more bullets for you." Tommy says as he hands them over.

"Thanks." I take my pistol out of the holster and fill the mag up.

"Come on, let's finish cleaning this mess up." Daryl says as he heads off to clean up the body.

"Tommy, you are going to have Daryl talk to my mom right?"

"Is she still sleeping?"

"No, she hasn't been able to sleep." Tommy sighs and looks at me.

"Go help my dad out. I'll go check on her." I nod and head off to Daryl.

(Tommy)

"Rose, are you okay? Nix says you didn't get any sleep." I say as Rose slips out of the tent. She's in a white tank top with a red thin flannel and jeans. "Aren't you warm? It's like eighty-five out today."

"I'm okay." I frown as I follow Rose up the hill.

"Wake up Jimbo, we got some work to do." I hear my dad say as Rose takes a seat by the Mexican's wife. My dad grabs the other end of the body with Mexican.

"Thanks." He tells my dad as they begin to carry the body to the fire.

"Hey, woah, what are you guys doing?" Glen asks. "This is for geeks. Our people go over there."

"What's the difference? They're all infected." I ask as I go and stand by them.

"Our people go in that row over there." Glen repeats, sounding like he might cry. I understand that what happened was terrible, but they are all infected. They're also dead. Burning them won't hurt them or anything. "We don't burn them!" I sigh and pull out my gloves from my back pocket. "We bury them. Understand?"

"Everyone grieves differently." I say as I slip them on to help them. "Come on, I'll help you." I tell the Mexican, causing him to nod as he lifts the body with me and we carry it to the other pile.

"Our people go in that row over there."

"You reap what you sow." I sigh as I drop the body.

"You know what, man, shut up." The Mexican says to my dad.

"You all left my brother for dead. You had this coming."

"Dad, just stop." I quietly beg as I grab another body to drag over. My dad walks off to go pike some more. I slip my gloves off and take off my plaid shirt, throwing it off to the side, as I run a hand through my sweaty hair. It is extremely hot out. I have a gray wife beater on and a pair of jeans with my boots, but I am dying from this heat. I take a deep breath before slipping my gloves back on and grabbing the body.

"Can I help?" Nix asks.

"It'll be heavy."

"Which is why I should help you." I chuckle and nod, handing him a spare pair of gloves. Nix helps drag the body to the fire as commotion starts with Jacqui and Jim.

"A walker got him. A walker bit Jim." My eyes snap over to them as Nix looks at me worried.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim says as people begin to circle him.

"Show it to us." My dad demands with his pickaxe still in his hands. "Show it to us."

Jim grabs a shovel as people surround him. "Easy, Jim." Shane says.

"Grab him."

"Daryl's not helping." Nix whispers.

"I know."

"Jim put it down. Put it down." Shane tries to say, but Jim just keeps repeating that he's okay. After my father repeated 'Grab him' T-Dog finally steps up and grabs Jim from behind. My dad lifts his shirt up to show an evident bitemark.

Everyone moves away from him as they stare at him with fear. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." He repeats on and on as everyone stares at him as if he lost his mind.

The group has Jim sit down as they begin to discuss what to do with him. I take Nix and we finish handling the bodies as they talk.

"Tommy, my mom-"

"Will be okay, Nix."

"What if she got bit. Is that reason she is acting up."

"She would have shown signs, Nixie." I say just as I see my dad go running at Jim.

"Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!"

"Dad." Rick puts a gun to his head before my dad can kill him.

"Hey, hey, hey! We don't kill the living."

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head."

"Dad, stop acting without thinking." I say quietly so that he only hears me.

"We may disagree on something, but not on this. You put it down." My dad looks at Shane. "Go on." My dad puts it down before starting towards me.

"You need to talk to Rose." I say when he starts over.

"Why?"

"She's not bit or anything, so don't worry. But she's acting weird. I had her lie down yesterday because she hasn't been sleeping, but when I got back she was acting weird. She says she's fine, but Nix and I both know that something is troubling her. We figured she'd talk to you because she doesn't want Nix and me to worry, so maybe if you talk to her..."

"I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, dad. Nix, he's a good kid. He worries about his mom."

"Let me just finish this up and I'll talk to her." I nod as the blonde starts my way.

"Uh, yeah, I'll help you out in a minute." I tell him as he heads off, leaving me with the blonde.

"I want to thank you for saving me last night."

"You don't have to."

"But I do. If it wasn't for you I'd be one of those people you were burying or worst, I'd be Jim." I bite my thumb as I look at her, it's a habit I picked up from my father.

"Andrea, she gave me this necklace to make me feel better, but it's my birthday today and everyone I grew to care for is dead."

"It's your birthday?" She nods as she looks around.

"Some birthday."

"Guess it's a good thing I shot that walker then or you wouldn't be alive for your birthday to celebrate. You can say all you want about these people dying, but you can spend your entire life feeling guilty that you lived. We can't save everyone. Think of it this way, they died so that we can live, we shouldn't waste that."

"Why me though? Why not any of the others who died?" I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"I didn't save you because I liked you. I don't even remember your name if I'm being honest. I barely remember anyone's name. I saved you because you were there. I was heading back from pissing and there you were about to be killed, so I acted. If it had been you sister, the old man, the Mexican, or anyone else I would have done the same. Don't go thanking me because it was nothing personal. It was just reflexes. My hands moved before I could even think about a walker being in camp." I tell her. I expected her to be mad or upset in some way that I just dismissed her so easily, but she doesn't.

"Amy."

"What?"

"My name is Amy. If you forget it I'll remind you again, redneck." I bite back a smile as she walks off. Maybe she isn't just some city girl afraid of the dirt like I thought. She got some sass to her.


	11. Chapter 11

(Rose)

"Are you okay, Rosie?" I look over to see Miranda standing there looking at me.

"I'm okay. Is there something you need?"

"You weren't at our funeral."

"I just needed time to think." I tell her as I stare down at my nails.

"There's something we should talk about."

"What is it?" I ask as Miranda sits down.

"We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people."

"You're leaving?" I ask, staring at my friend with worry.

"The group is deciding on the CDC or Fort Benning. My family decided on Birmingham. We want you and Nix to join us." I frown as I look at Nix. Despite everything that happens he's walking between Tommy and Daryl with a smile on his lips and his new bow and quiver on his back.

"I can't take Nix away from them." I whisper. "Nix never had a brother or a father in his life. I'm not saying I'm going to end up with Daryl, but they are the father and brother that Nix never got. He looks up to them, loves them. If I go with you and take him away from them then he'll never forgive me. Plus..." I look at Miranda. "It's safer in the group. I know you want to do what's right for your family, but it's dangerous out there. At least with the bigger group it'll be safer."

"I respect your decision, but this is mine. I'm sorry, but I just want you to accept my decision." I smile and chuckle slightly.

"At least it'll get you to stop mentioning Daryl." Miranda laughs with me before hugging me.

"I'm going to miss you, Rosie."

"And you too, Miranda."

"If you are staying then you better end up with Daryl."

"Miranda." I laugh.

"If we see each other again I want good memories, so you better make some." I smile as she stands up.

"Have you told the others."

"We're going to wait until the group is ready to leave before telling them. We're still discussing it anyways, but I think we are more than likely leaving." I nod as she heads off.

Whatever good feeling I got from talking to Miranda is gone as I see Shane staring at me. I swallow, but it feels like I swallowed sawdust. I stand up and begin helping people with the chores that need to be done.

It isn't long before the group comes together to discuss the final decision. "I've been, uh-" Shane says as he walks back from doing the sweep with Dale and Rick. "I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now, look, there are no-There are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instinct. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together." My eyes move to Miranda and her family, but she can't meet my eyes. "So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?" I frown as Nix moves to be by my side.

"Come on, let's go to bed early." I whisper to him as everyone else does the same thing.

* * *

When morning comes I quickly pack out things. I pack one bag of my clothes, another with our sleeping bags, another bag with a few key supply items, and Nix's backpack with his clothes. Nix and I take the tent down and put it in it's own bag. In the end we have five bags.

"I'm going to see if Tommy needs any help. I'll throw these into the bag of Daryl's truck." He slips his backpack on, grabs my clothes bag, and our supply bag and heads off. I sigh and grab the last two bags and start up the hill.

"You're riding with me. There's plenty of room in the jeep for you and Nix." I stop dead in my tracks as Shane stands in front of me.

"Thank you, but I'm going to ride with Daryl." My hands are shaking so much that it's hard to hold the bags.

"You and Nix are riding with me." Shane repeats himself with a cold voice. He's warning me not to fight him on his words, I can see it in his eyes. I swallow and look at him with fear casting over me like a rain shower.

"She's riding with me, Shane." I nearly jump as I hear Daryl's voice behind me.

"There's not much room in your truck-"

"Tommy and Nix are riding with Dale, he asked them too."

"I doubt-" Daryl gently grabs my arm.

"She's riding with me, Shane, just deal with it." He leads me away from Shane and towards his truck.

"You didn't have to-"

"You're shaking worst than a leaf." He says, cutting me off. He grabs my bags and throws them into the back of the truck.

"Alright, everybody listen up." Shane says as he now stands with Rick. "Those of you with C.B.s, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B., can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any question?"

"We're, uh..." Morales speaks up. "We're not going." It's dead silent for a moment, causing Miranda to speak up.

"We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people." She says.

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back." Shane warns them.

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family."

"You sure?" Rick asks.

"We talked about it." Morales looks at his family. "We're sure."

"Alright. Shane."

"Yeah." The two open the gun bag and take a gun out.

".357?"

"Yeah." Rick hands over the gun as Shane holds out a box of ammo. "Box is half full."

Daryl scoffs, but Tommy whispers something that stops him. "Thank you all... For everything." I move and hug Miranda.

"Keep safe. I support your decision. Do what's best for your family." I whisper.

"You do the same and remember what I said." I smile and pull away, allowing the others to say goodbye to them.

"Let's go." Shane calls as Daryl and I move to his truck. He holds the door open for me and I hop in as Nix and Tommy head inside the rv.

Daryl hops into the truck and starts it up. We head down the road following the others.


	12. Chapter 12

(Rose)

"What's up with you and Shane anyways?" I pull my eyes away from the window at Daryl's sudden question.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You jump every time he so as much looks at you. That ain't nothing."

"Why does it matter?" I whisper.

"Why? Because whatever is going on is getting your boy worried. He thinks something is wrong."

"Nothing is-"

"Don't bullshit me, Rose. I know something is bothering you. Something recent. Shane scares you even worse than before."

"It's nothing." My voice shakes and even I know I'm lying. I close my eyes, but all I can see is Shane raping me again and again. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the salty tears hit my lips.

"What did he do?" Daryl asks, his voice taking on a more gentle tone. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to stop the image from replaying. "Rose." I nearly scream as I feel Daryl's hand on thigh. I open my eyes and look at Daryl. I'm not with Shane. I'm with Daryl. I'm safe. "What did he do?" I swallow the lump in my throat. Should I tell him? Shane told me never to mention it. it could cause more problems in the group if I spoke up. Daryl probably would want Shane dead. Even though Daryl tries to act tough I know he has strong views of men hurting women. "Rose." I sniffed and looking at his hand on my thigh. His rough calloused hand is creating warmth and comfort to spread over my leg. I'm safe.

"It'll only make things worst." I find myself saying.

"Whatever it is I think the group would want-"

"Not for the group. The group would become worst, but I mean it'll be even worst for Nix."

"For Nix?" I nod, still keeping my eye on Daryl's comforting hand. Should I tell him Nix is Shane's. That Shane raped me twice, once before all this and once recently. "Rose." I sigh and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Daryl, please just drop it." I whisper.

"I'm not going to drop it until you tell me what's wrong. What did he do to upset you so much."

"Daryl-"

"Just answer me, Rose." I run a hand through my hair and look at him.

"Why do you care so much?"

"What-I... Look... Nix is worried and-"

"You're not just asking because Tommy told you to or because Nix is worried. You're asking because you're worried. Why are you worried about me? Why do you care enough to be worried?"

"Rose-"

"If you answer me then I'll answer you." He looks at me before shaking his head and glaring at the road ahead of us. "When you do get around to answering me then I'll answer you." I say as I go back to staring out at the passing scenery. I feel Daryl take his hand off me, causing me to close my eyes and force back a sigh.

(Tommy)

I step out of the rv as we check out what is wrong only to see the motor smoking. "I told you we'd never get far on that hose." Said the old man, Dale, he told me his name was Dale. "I said I needed the one from the cube van."

"Can you jury rig it?" I ask as I lean against the rv.

"That's all it's been so far." Dale tells me. "It's more duct tape than hose." I open my mouth to say something, but Dale cuts in. "And I'm out of duct tape." I close my mouth and fall silent.

"I see something up ahead." Shane tells them. "A gas station if we're lucky."

"Y'all, it's Jim... it's bad. I don't think he can take anymore." Jacqui says.

"Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back."

"Yeah, I'll come along too." T-Dog says. "And I'll back you up."

"Y'all keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back."

I hop up onto my dad's hood as I begin to sharpen my arrows. "Hey, Tommy." Amy says as she tries to hop up beside me, but struggles to get up. I snickered before grabbing her hand and helping her up. "Thanks."

"Sure, weakling." Amy shoots a glare at me and pushes me.

"Shut up, Dixon." I laugh as I slip my arrow into my quiver and my knife into it's holder.

"Whatever, blonde."

"Amy." She snaps.

"What?"

"My name is Amy."

"Oh, right, forgot." I grin before jumping down as Rick walks back out.

"Arrogrant ass." I hear Amy mumble as she jumps down. As we head over to the rv Rick begins to tell everyone what Jim wants, which is to be left here.

"It's what he says he wants." Rick tells us.

"And he's lucid?" Carol asks.

"He seems to be. I would say yes."

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right, you shut me down. You misunderstood." Dale says. "I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. And I think we have an answer."

"We just leave him here? We take off?" Shane asks.

"If it's what he wants." Tommy shrugs.

"Well, Dixon, I'm not sure I could live with that like you could." I open my mouth to say something back, but Rose meets my eyes and gives me a warning look, causing me to fall silent.

"It's not your call." Lori jumps in. "Either one of you." With that Shane and Rick both help Jim out of the rv and prop him against a tree.

"Hey, another damn tree." Jim laughs.

"Hey, Jim- I mean, you know it doesn't need to be this." Shane says.

"No. It's good. The breeze feels nice."

"Okay. Alright." Shane steps back.

Jacqui gives Jim a smile. "Just close your eyes, sweetie. Don't fight." She kisses his cheek before walking away.

"Jim, do you want this?" Rick holds out a gun.

"No. You'll need it. I'm okay. I'm okay." I turn and start back down the hill with Rose.

"I hate this." I nod at Rose.

"Me too, but this is what he wants. He was dead the minute he got bit, Rose. I know that's harsh, but it's the truth. It's better this way."

"Come on." Rose sighs as she gets into the truck. I nod at her before climbing into the rv.

We take off driving again, this time Daryl and I don't talk, not until we get to the CDC. "Come on." Daryl says to me as he hops out of the truck. I follow after him and we catch up with Tommy and Nix.

"Keep your gun loaded in case you need it for backup. Use your bow, for the most part, it keeps it quiet." Tommy tells Nix as he loads an arrow into his bow in case he needs to fire. Around us are dead soldiers, many of them, but we keep walking through them.

"Alright, everybody. Keep moving. Go on." Shane whispers to us. I move closer to Daryl subconsciously, causing him to glance at me. I look away and focus on Nix, who walks with a confidence that he didn't have before meeting the Dixons. He is confident in his skills to help defend the group. "Just stay quiet. Let's go."

"Alright, keep moving. Come on." Shane says as we get closer.

"Shh." Rick hisses.

I walk with Daryl in the back with Tommy and Nix in front of us. "Keep it together. Come on." Shane says as we reach the doors.

"We're almost there baby." Lori tells Carl. "We're almost there." Rick and Shane try to get the door opens as the sun begins setting.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog says.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asks.

"For all we know the scientists are dead inside." I hear Tommy says.

"Walkers!" I jump as Daryl suddenly shots this.

"Baby, come on." Lori says as she holds him closer. Nix, Tommy, and Daryl fire their arrows into the skulls of the walkers.

"He led us to a graveyard!" Daryl shouts.

"He made a call!" Shane argues as Nix grabs Daryl's bolt and Tommy's and his arrows.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Nix hands the black arrow to Tommy and slips his red and black arrow in his quiver, holding the bolt in his hands.

"Shup up. Just shup up. You hear me? Shut up. Shut up!" Shane yells at Daryl.

"Shane, back off!" I snap, causing him to look at me as if he was ready to kill me. I swallow my fear and push him back. "Just back off." Shane looks like he wants to hit me, but he glances at the group before storming off to Rick.

"Rick, this is a dead end."

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol asks.

"Do you hear me? No blame."

"She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark." Lori tells Rick.

"Fort Benning, Rick-still an option."

"Fort Benning is in the opposite direction!" Tommy shouts.

"Yeah and on what?" Amy asks. "No food, no fuel. That's 100 miles."

"125. I checked the map." Glenn corrects.

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now." Lori says as Carl and Sophia cry. Nix eyes them over and shakes his head.

"Well, think of something." Rick says.

"Guys, stop crying. It's not going to solve anything." Nix tells the kids.

"Come on, let's go." Shane tells the group. "Let's get out of here."

"Let's go. Please." Lori begs Rick as Tommy scops Nix into his arms and put him on his shoulders. I follow after them.

"The camera! It moved!: Rick shouts.

"You imagined it." Dale says.

"It moved. It moved."

"Rick, it is dead, man." Shane yells. "It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on." Rick ignores Shane. "Man, just listen to me. Look around this place. It's dead, okay? It's dead. You need to let it go, Rick." Rick pulls away. I subconsciously seek out Daryl's hand, taking it in mine. I expect Daryl to pull away, but he holds my hand tighter.

"Rick, there's nobody here!" Lori screams as he hits the shutters.

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me." Rick says.

"Everybody get back to the cars now!" Shane screams.

"Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left."

"Rick!" Lori yells as I feel Daryl dragging me away, but it's like a train crash, I can't look away. "There's nobody here."

"We have nowhere else to go."

"Rose, come on." Daryl says, causing me to look at him. "We have to go."

"If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!"

"Come on, buddy, let's go." The group begins to leave as Rick shouts trying to reason with whoever is inside. Just as Rick is giving in to leave the doors open.

"Daryl." I whisper. He squeezes my hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose stands with the others in total shock as she sees the bright light coming out of the building. "Daryl, you cover the back." Shane says as they begin to move into the building.

"Hello?" T-Dog calls. "Hello?"

"Close those doors." Rick tells them.

"Watch for walkers." Dale adds. I stand close to Daryl as my eyes move around the dark room.

"Hello?" A voice calls and cocks a gun, causing everyone to turn in that direction where a man stands with a gun. "Anybody infected?"

"One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick says.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"A chance."

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know." The man looks at us all, the room has a tense silence as we wait for the man to finish his observation and thinking. He steps forward and looks at Rick.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that." The man lowers his gun.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed."

They grab their things and close the doors after themselves, rushing to stand with the man. "Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here."

"Rick Grimes."

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." I take a deep breath as we file into an elevator and begin to descend. Nix stands in front of me, his body against mine. Tommy leans against the wall with Daryl, both close by.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asks.

"Oh, there were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself." He eyes us over, causing Nix to tighten his grip on his bow that he holds against his side. "But you look harmless enough. Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you." He says to Carl, causing the boy to smile.

When the elevator makes its final descent we make our way out of the elevator and down a long corridor. "Are we underground?" Carol asks.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asks.

"A little."

"Try not to think about it." The group walks into a dark room, heading down a ramp. "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." The man sighs and looks back at us. "Welcome to zone 5."

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?"

"I'm it. It's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with?" Lori asks. "Vi?"

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them... welcome."

"Hello, guests. Welcome." A computer voice says over some speakers.

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." I frown as he leads us out to another room where he begins to take blood samples. Andrea is the last one to go.

"What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever." Andrea says as I close my eyes to keep from blacking out. We haven't eaten in a few days and it's starting to take a tole.

"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough." Jenner says. "All done." Andrea gets up and almost takes a spill.

"Ooh."

"Are you okay?" Jenner asks.

"Mm." Andrea nods.

"She hasn't eaten in a few days." Jacqui says. "None of us have." As Jacqui says that the doctor looks at us all.

Before I know what's happening we are all sitting around a table eating food I never thought I'd see again and drinking wine that I couldn't even afford before all this happened, nevermind dream of actually drinking it. "You know Italy children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France." Dale says as he passes the glass to Lori. She covers Carl's glass and looks at him.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then."

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on." Rick says. "Come on." Rick says as people laugh. "What?" Lori takes a sip of her wine and tries not to laugh. She takes a hand off the glass as people cheer.

"Alright there you are, young lad." dale hands the glass over. "What about you Nix?" Dale asks. Nix looks at me as I shrug.

"If you're old enough to shoot then who am I to say you are old enough to try some wine."

"Here, Nix." Dale says as he hands him a glass. Carl smiles at Nix and the two take a sip at the same time.

"Ew." Carl says, causing everyone to laugh.

"That's my boy. That's my boy."

"Nix?" Nix shrugs as he puts the glass down.

"Not the worst thing I taste. Tastes like very sour grape juice."

"Yuck. That tastes nasty, Nix."

"I had worst tasting things." Nix shrugs. Daryl smiles at Nix.

"Good answer, kid." Nix smiles as Tommy chuckles.

"Well, just stick to soda pop there, bud." Shane says, causing Nix smile to fall.

"Not you Glenn." Daryl says.

"What?"

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." I laugh as Nix snickers beside me. Rick taps his glass, causing everyone to look at him as they stand up.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick says.

"He is more than just our host." T-dog raises his glass.

"Hear hear!" Dale says.

"Here's to you, Doc. Booyah!" I laugh at Daryl's cheer.

"Booyah!"

"Thank you." Rick says.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, Doc?" Shane asks, causing everyone's smiles to fall and moods to drop. "All the-the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?"

"We're celebrating, Shane." Rick cuts in. "Don't need to do this now."

"Woah, wait a second. This is why we're here, right?" Shane says as he looks at Rick. "This was your move-supposed to find all the answers. Instead we-" Shane gives a chuckle. "We found him. Found one man. Why?"

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families, and when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane asks.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They... opted out. There was a rash of suicides." Nix holds my hand under the table as I feel him growing upset with the news. "That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave." Andrea points out. "Why?"

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man." Glenn says as he stands up.


	14. Chapter 14

(Rose)

Once we finish dinner Jenner begins to lead us down another hallway. "Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like." Tommy picks Nix up and puts him on his shoulders, causing me to smile. Tommy is like the big brother Nix never had and seeing them together is just something that makes me unbelievably happy. In all honesty, I've come to see Tommy as another son. "There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy." Jenner says as he faces Sophia and Carl who were walking in the front. "Just don't plug in the video games, okay?" The kids nod at Jenner. "Or anything that draws power. The same applies if you shower, go easy on the hot water."

"Oh god." I gasp. Just the idea of a hot shower makes me want to melt. Showers used to be my favorite thing.

"How water?" Glenn smiles as he looks at the group.

"That's what the man said." T-Dog and Glenn start laughing.

"Come on, Nix." Tommy says as they head for a room. "You don't mind if Nix and I room right?" Tommy asks.

"Go on ahead." I smile as they head down the hall.

"They're good kids." Daryl says, causing me to look at them.

"It's hard to remember that they are just kids. This world has really made them tough."

"It has, but they're alive. Not many can say the same. They're survivors and in this world, you need to be a survivor." Daryl says before heading down the hall. I frown as he said that before heading to a bathroom to shower in.

The shower is warm and refreshing. It's like the feeling of the first day of spring after a very harsh winter. Or a hot drink of a frosty night. It's heaven, plain and simple.

When I get out of the shower I change into my pajamas. I run a brush through my hair and tie in back in a french braid before heading out of the bathroom and towards a room.

I didn't make it far before I feel myself being dragged into the rec room. I turn and see it's Shane, but before I can react he has shut the door. "Shane, it's late and I need-"

"I'm about tired of you prancing around here as if you're some hot shit because you're screwing the Dixon."

"Shane, I'm not-"

"You dress in tight clothes and show off your breasts expecting people to just give you whatever you want. I think it's time someone teaches you a lesson."

"Shane, no, please, I just want-"

"Don't you get it, I don't care what you want." He pushes me onto the couch, causing me to gasp as I fall. "It isn't about what you want." Shane climbs onto me as I squeeze my eyes shut. He was going to rape me again.

"You need to be a survivor." Daryl's words echo in my voice as pictures of Nix and Tommy films my mind. I have to fight, survive in order to stay with them. I have to fight for both my boys, which means not giving into Shane. He is only as strong as I allow him to be.

I hear Shane's belt coming undone, but before he gets his pants off I knee him, causing him to grunt and let go of me. I push him off me and make a break for the door. I expected Shane to be down for a lot longer than he ends up. I feel him grab my ankle just as I reach the door. I hit the ground, my teeth biting down on my lip, so that I taste a pool of blood in my mouth. "You bitch." Shane growls.

"Let go of me, bastard." I hiss as I use my other foot to kick him in the face, but he manages to dodge last minute and pull me more to him.

"Someone needs to put you in your place." At this point I do what any girl would do and I use my nails. I scratch across his neck, causing him to hiss in pain, distracting him once more so I can knee him in the stomach this time.

"Get off me." I push him off me and kick him hard in the stomach before making a break for it. I run out the door and into a solid chest. I jump ready to hit who I ran into.

"Wow, easy, Rose, it's me. Put the claws away." I look up with tears in my eyes to see Daryl standing there. I throw myself into his arms, holding onto him as if he's my life line. When I hear Shane's footsteps I jump. "Easy." I turn as Shane walks out. His neck is bleeding, but that is the only sign of my damage. The rest will bruise in the morning, but be hidden under the clothes.

"This is between me and her, Dixon." Shane snarls.

"And I think it's over." Daryl says. "I'm taking her to her room."

"We're not done... talking." Shane is glaring at me as I'm shaking in Daryl's arm.

"I think you are unless you want me to ask Rick what he thinks." Shane's glare drops as he looks at Daryl. "Come on, Rose." Daryl leads me away from the angry Shane and down the hall. We walk into an empty room and Daryl leads me to the couch. "Let me get a look at you." He says as he has me sit down. He looks at my bruised ankle, my bruised thigh, my split lip, and bruises on my arms. I sniffled as I stare down at my hands. "You okay?" My eyes lift to see Daryl looking at me.

"I hate the taste of blood." Daryl chuckles as he goes to his bag. "What are you doing."

"To stop the bleeding." He hands me a clean rag, which I put on my lip, putting pressure on it to get it to stop bleeding. "How about you stay with me in here, tonight?"

"Okay... thank you, Daryl."

"I'm getting the feeling this happened before." He says as he sits beside me. I nod slowly as I force myself not to break down.

"You can't tell Rick."

"Why not?"

"If you tell Rick then Shane will tell Nix and the damage would be already dealt."

"What is it that Nix can't know." I close my eyes. Daryl just saved me pretty much. I have to trust him.

"Shane's Nix's father." I don't have to look at Daryl to know he's beyond shock.

"Shane is..."

"I never knew who Shane was except that he was a police officer. I was new to his town and he offered me a ride."

"Did he..." Tears run down my cheeks as I nod.

"I never told anyone... I was scared to."

"So that's why you've always avoided Shane even from the first day at camp." Again I nod.

"And Nix doesn't know?"

"No one does."

"But he did again, right? That's why you were acting odd the other day... because Shane raped you?" Hearing that evil word makes me break down. I didn't expect Daryl to comfort me, but he actually does. He pulls me into his arms and holds me until I stop crying.

"You can't tell anyone. Nix can't find out."

"He deserves to be punished."

"I'm sure he will, but we can't tell anyone what he's done." I pull away and look at Daryl. "Promise me."

"Rose he raped you. If anything that man deserves to be walker food."

"Daryl, promise me you won't tell anyone. Please. If not for me then for Nix. Knowing Shane is father and knowing what he did will crush him, Daryl. You can't do that to him. Please, promise me."

"I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

(Rose)

I wake up feeling amazing. Strong arms are wrapped tightly around me, holding me against a strong and warm chest. My body seems small in his arms, but I feel protected and safe laying where I am. I open my eyes to find myself in a room, laying on the couch. Memories of last night come back and I find myself laying even closer to Daryl's chest. Daryl's arms tighten around me and I hear him sigh from behind me, causing my hair to be slightly blown. "We should get up." I whisper, but I don't feel like moving. I feel so warm and safe.

"You don't seem to want to move." He whispers, causing my face to grow pink.

"You're warm." I whisper, causing Daryl to bring me closer to him. I close my eyes and allow myself to relax. I could get used to this. Laying in Daryl's arms.

The sound of footsteps, causes Daryl and I to move apart. I fight back a sigh as I watch Nix come through the door. "Hey, mom, Tommy and I are going to get breakfast, but we thought we'd come and get you."

"Let me just get dressed." Nix nods before heading for the door. Tommy gives Daryl and I look before heading out with Nix. I walk over to my bag and begin to pick out clothes.

"I'm going to go get dressed." Daryl tells me before leaving the room and allowing me to get dressed. I changed into a pair of jeans, my boots, and a t-shirt. I run a brush through my hair

I close my bag up just as Daryl walks in. "You ready?" I ask as I stand up.

"Yeah, come on." Daryl says as he drops his things onto his bag and heads out with me. We walk down the hall and into the dining area. T-Dog is making eggs for everyone and there's toast, orange juice, coffee, and so many other good things.

"We got you plates already." Tommy says as we sit down beside them.

"Are you drinking coffee?" I ask as I look into Nix's cup.

"You used to drink it all the time. Tommy said I could try it."

"Sorry, I should have run by you first." Tommy says as he sips his own coffee.

"It's okay, but only drink that one cup." I tell Nix, causing him to nod.

"I promise."

"Morning." I glance over to see Rick walking in.

"Are you hungover?" Carl asks. "Mom said you'd be."

"Mom is right." Rick says as Nix looks at Daryl.

"Mom has that annoying habit." Lori tells them.

"Are you hungover?" Nix asks, cocking his head to the side. I smile and eat my eggs as Daryl just glances over at Nix. Nix chuckles, already seeing the answer in Daryl's blue eyes.

"Eggs. Powered, but I do 'em good." T-Dog says as he comes in with more eggs. Glenn simply groans, causing Daryl to snicker. I give him a look before stealing a piece of his bacon.

"Hey." I smile and bite it.

"I bet you can't tell." T-Dog goes on to say. "Protein helps the hangover." T-Dog piles Glenn's plate with eggs before serving the others.

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick asks as he holds up the medicine.

"Jenner." Lori answers.

"Could you help me, please?" Rick asks as he hands over the painkillers.

"He thought we could use it." Lori says.

"You don't seem hungover." Nix says to me, causing me to glance at him.

"I didn't drink nearly as much as everyone else."

"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again." Glenn says, causing Daryl to laugh.

"Be nice." I snap as I hit his arm, he only chuckles more. "It's your fault Glenn's in pain."

"My fault? He's the one who kept drinking."

"Only because you kept serving."

"You two are beginning to sound like an old married couple." Daryl lowers his eyes as we hear Rick say this. I blush but hide it as I sip my coffee.

"Hey." Shane says as he walks in.

"Hey." Rick greets.

"Hey, Nixie." Shane smiles as he goes to ruffle Nix's hair, but Nix moves out of the way and gives him a look.

"Hi..." I see Daryl give a warning look to Shane before he wraps his arm around Nix. Nix moves closer to Daryl and sips his coffee.

"Feel as bad as I do?" Rick asks Shane, no one noticing the tension between Daryl, Nix, Tommy, Shane, and I.

"Worse." Shane says.

"What the hell happened to you?" T-Dog asks and that's when I noticed the scratches that I left him. I shift my gaze away from his. "Your neck?"

"Must have done it in my sleep." Shane says, his eyes meeting mine. I look away and bite into my toast as Daryl puts more bacon onto my plate. My eyes meet his and I find myself relaxing. Daryl doesn't even have to say anything to make me feel better.

"Thanks." I smile as I take a piece of bacon. Last night changed a lot of things for Daryl and I. I was honest with Daryl and we bonded. A real connection formed between us and I think I like it.

"Never seen you do that before." Rick says to Shane, causing Shane to look at me.

"Me neither. Not like me at all."

"Normally if you do something like that once you're prone to do it again." I find myself saying. I feel Daryl's hand skim my leg, causing me to release the tense breath I was holding. I take Daryl's hand in mine, lacing my fingers with his. Daryl shifts in his seat, probably not used to a girl being gentle with him like this, but he doesn't pull away, so I held his hand tighter.

"Morning." Jenner says as he walks in.

"Hey, Doc." Shane and Rick both greet as Nix takes a piece of my bacon. Nix sits between Daryl and me, while Tommy sits on the other side of Daryl with Amy by him. Since what happened at the old camp Amy seems to be always near Tommy. I'm not yet sure if Tommy likes that or not.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing-" Dale begins.

"But you will anyway." Jenner says. Seems to me he is beginning to understand Dale.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea says.

"Andrea." Amy scolds, but Andrea just gives her a sideways glance. Jenner waits until we finish our breakfast before leading us back into the main room, taking his coffee with him.

"Give me playback of TS-19." Jenner orders to Vi.

"Playback of TS-19." The computer begins to load the data on the main screen.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this." Jenner says as we look up at the screen. "Very few." The screen shows a person's brain and their brain waves.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asks.

"Defiently." Nix says, causing the two boys to grin at one another.

"An extraordinary one." Jenner tells them. "Not that it matters in the end." I look at Nix before looking back at the screen. "Take us back in for E.I.V."

"Enhanced internal view." The computer says back as they turn the camera so that it shows the side of the brain all light up before zooming in.

"What are those lights?" Shane asks as I stand beside Daryl looking up at them.

"It's a person's life- experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light are you- the thing that makes you unique. And human."

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl says, causing me to glance at him.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or think from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asks as he steps forward.

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil."

"This person died?" Andrea asks. I find myself moving closer to Daryl and I feel him take my hand again, causing me to feel comfort coming from him. "Who?"

"Test subject 19." Jenner tells them. "Someone who was bitten and infected... and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning to first event." The computer fast-forwards to a part where the stem in the brain turns black and spiderweb-like vines shoot off from it.

"What is that?" Glenn asks.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs." The blackness spreads before the entire black is black with not a single light like before shining. "Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be... gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" I see Nix look over at Sophia as she asks her mother this.

"Yes."

"We lost somebody two days ago. A member of our camp." Lori says as Andrea sniffles. "She also almost lost her sister." Lori adds as she looks at Amy.

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is." Jenner says before looking back at the screen. "Scan to the second event."

"Scanning to second event."

"The resurrection times vary wildly." Jenner tells them. "We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours." Everyone moves closer to the screen. "In the case of this patient it was two hours, one minute... seven seconds." A red spark near the stem.

"It restarts the brain?" Amy asks.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?" Nix asks as he looks at the screen.

"You tell me." Nix shakes his head.

"It's not like before. It's mostly black. Not colorful like before." I put my free hand on Nix's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Dark, lifeless, dead." Jenner says. "The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part- that doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell. Driven by mindless instinct."

"God." Carol says as a flash comes over the screen and something shoots through half the brain.

"What was that?" Amy asks.

"He shot his patient in the head." I answer, causing them to look at me. "Didn't you?"

"Vi, power down the main screen and workstations."

"Powering down main screen and workstations."

"You have no idea what is it, do you?" Andrea asks.

"Andrea, calm down." Amy says, but Andrea pulls away from her.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal."

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui asks. I see Daryl rolls his eyes.

"There is that." Jenner agrees.

"Somebody must know something."

"Andrea-"

"I didn't almost lose you to hear this." Andrea cuts Amy off. "Somebody somewhere."

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asks.

"There may be some." Jenner tells her. "People like me."

"But you don't know? How can you not know?" Rick asks.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives-all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So it's not just here." Andrea says. "There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing?"

"Andrea, please." Amy says, but Andrea totally ignores Amy. I feel bad for Amy. She is just as scared and confused as Andrea, but she's trying to keep calm. "That's what you're really saying, right?" Jenner doesn't say anything, causing me to close my eyes. "Jesus."

I feel Daryl squeezes my hand more, causing me to look at him. "Man, I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk again." Daryl says, causing a smile to come over my lips.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but... that clock," He points at the clock on the wall. "It's counting down. What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators-they run out of fuel."

"And then?" Rick asks, but Jenner ignores him. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." Rick takes Glenn, Shane, and T-Dog off to check the basement generators, while I watch Daryl grab some strong alcohol and head towards his room. I sigh and follow after him.

"Daryl, getting drunk isn't going to help." I tell him as I walk into the room with him.

"No, but it'll make me feel better." I sigh and put a hand on his arm.

"Daryl, you can't afford to get drunk. Neither of us can. We need to focus. At least for Tommy and Nix." Daryl looks at me, the both of us just realizing how close we're standing together. Daryl puts the bottle down as my heart begins to beat in my chest. He pulls my face towards his and kisses me. I gasp, my fists clutching his shirt. He lifts me up, causing me to wrap my arms and legs around him as he carries me to the couch.

He lays me down and begins kissing my neck. "Daryl." He sits up and pulls his shirt off him as I do the same. Daryl leans down and begins to kiss my chest, causing me to tilt my head back and moan. He's gentle, but he also doesn't waste time. We both quickly get naked. He kisses down my neck once more before pushing in. I gasp as my nails dig into his back. This is the first time for me to ever have someone I want inside me. Daryl is gentle and sweet as he makes love to me. He takes his time trying to please me. I know why. It's because of Shane. He knows Shane raped me and so he wants to show me that not everyone is like Shane. That he's not like Shane.

His strokes are deep and sensual. He works slowly, but also pleasurablely. I moan as he moves inside me. I want him to go faster, so I begin to move my hips in time with his strokes. He gets the hint and moves faster, but still remaining gentle with me. He pants, his penis pulsating. He's getting close, but so am I. I pull his lips back to mine. The kiss is rough and demanding. When we near our climax I cry out Daryl's name as he continues to move in and out of me. As he climaxes his strokes become sloppy and messy. He pulls out when he is done and pulls me onto of him as we lay on the couch trying to catch our breath. "Isn't that better than alcohol?" Daryl laughs as he kisses my forehead.

"Yeah, definitely." He says just as the lights shut off.

"Uh... that doesn't seem good."


	16. Chapter 16

(Rose)

Daryl and I quickly get dressed. Daryl picks up his bottle of alcohol and makes his way towards the hallway, my hand in his. "Why is the air off?" Lori asks from down the hall.

"And the lights in our rooms?" Carol adds.

"What's going on? Why is everything turned off?" Daryl asks as Nix runs over to us.

"Energy use is being prioritized." Jenner tells us as he takes the bottle from Daryl. Nix wraps his arms around Daryl. He's scared, I can see it so clearly. No matter how much he trains he still a kid and he still gets scared. Daryl looks down at Nix before picking him up. Nix wraps his arms around Daryl's neck and his legs around Daryl's waist.

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale asks.

"I'm scared, daddy." Tommy and I freeze as we look at Daryl and Nix.

"Have you heard him call Daryl that before?" I ask Tommy.

"No."

"It's not up to me." Jenner answers Dale. "Zone 5 is shutting itself down."

"Hey!" Daryl shouts. "Hey, what the hell does that mean?" I can hear the power shutting down around us. "Hey, man, I'm talking to you." Daryl says as Nix holds onto him tighter. "What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?" I see Rick and the others running over to us.

"You'd be surprise." Jenner tells Daryl.

"Rick?" Lori questions.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asks as we all walk down the stairs to the main room.

"The system is dropping all the non-essential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computer running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule." He says as he points to the time clock.

"I'll take him." Shane whispers to Daryl.

"Fuck off." Daryl snaps, holding Nix tighter in his arms.

"Shane, back off. This isn't the place nor the time." I tell him as Jenner takes a big gulp of the alcohol before handing Daryl back the bottle. Daryl takes it and holds as tight as he can to Nix. Daryl is overprotective of Nix and it's not even his son. The thought warms my heart. I give a look to Shane, causing him to back away from us. I place a hand on Nix's head, trying to get the boy to relax his death grip on Daryl.

"It was the French." Jenner says to Andrea.

"What?" She asks.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know, while our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end." I move closer to Daryl as Tommy whispers to his dad.

"Do you want me to take him, dad?" Nix whimpers and holds tighter onto Daryl as he hears Tommy.

"I got him." Daryl says as he rubs Nix's back.

"They thought they were close to a solution." Jenner says.

"What happened?" Jacqui asks.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

"Let me tell you-" Shane starts.

"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care. Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff." Rick orders. "We're getting out of here now!"

"Oh, okay?" Jacqui says as an alarm goes off.

"What's that?" Shane asks as Nix whimpers.

"Shh, baby, it's okay." Daryl whispers to Nix, surprising Tommy and I. We both look at each other and then at Daryl and Nix.

"What's that?" Carl asks Rick.

"Thirty minutes to decontamination." Vi says.

"Doc, what's going on here?" Daryl yells.

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick. Get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!" Shane shouts.

"Tommy and I will grab our things." I tell Daryl, causing him to nod.

"Let's go!" T-Dog yells.

"Come on!" Glenn shouts.

"Don't forget those guns!" Shane adds as the door for the exit shuts.

"Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asks as Nix fights back tears. "He just locked us in!" Jenner sits down at a computer as Glenn yells.

Daryl pulls Nix out of his arms and hands him over to Tommy as he heads for Jenner. "You son of a bitch."

"Shane!" Rick shouts.

"You locked us in here!" Daryl shouts.

"Shane!" Ricks again.

"No, stop, don't!" T-Dog shouts as Nix clings to Tommy, shaking so much that his teeth are chattering.

"You lying-" Daryl pushes Jenner, but Shane pulls him away before he can do any real harm.

"No, no, no, no!" Shane shouts.

"Mommy." Nix cries.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. We're going to find a way out." I promises him as I try not to show him just how scared he is.

"I want daddy." He cries as he looks at Daryl. I have never seen Nix so scared and it's scaring even more than what's going on.

"Wait, don't do it!" T-Dog shouts to Daryl as everyone holds him back.

"Jenner, open that door now." Rick orders as he walks towards Jenner.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed." Jenner tells Rick as he straightens his coat.

"Well, open the damn things." Dale orders.

"That's not something I control. The computers do." Jenner tells them. "I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that." Nix looks at Daryl with big fearful eyes. "It's better this way."

"What is?" Rick asks. "What happens in twenty-eight minutes?" Jenner ignores him as he starts typing. "What happens in twenty-eight minutes?!" Rick yells as Shane kicks Jenner's chair.

"Come on!" Daryl yells.

"You know what this place is?!" Jenner asks as he stands up. "We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Jenner yells before calmly sitting back down. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure- in a terrorist attack, for example-H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" Rick questions.

"Vi, define."

"H.I.T.s- High-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between five thousand degrees and six thousand degrees." Nix buries his face into Tommy's shoulder as he holds Nix tightly. My hands shake as I try not to break down in front of Nix. We're going to die. My eyes meet Daryl's and I see he's just as scared. Tommy is holding it together, but I can see he's starting to break. I pull Tommy towards me. Wrapping my arms around his side. I can feel him shaking. "And is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

"It sets the air on fire." Jenner simplifies for us. "No pain. An end to sorrow, grief... regret. Everything." Daryl throws the bottle at the door.

"Open the damn door!" He shouts.

"Out of my way!" Shane yells as he runs of the ramp with an ax. He begins to hit the door as T-Dog throws another ax to Daryl. Daryl catches it and joins Shane in trying to break the door. Nix cries as he holds tightly to Tommy as we now sit on the ground.

"You should have left well enough alone." Jenner says. "It would've been so much easier."

"Easier for who?" I ask as I hold Tommy and Nix on either side of me.

"All of you. You know what's out there- A short, brutal life and an agonizing death. Your sister, Amy, she almost died in front of you and a member of your group got infected." Jenner tells Andrea as Amy sits beside her.

"But I was saved." Amy cuts in. "I survived. It's not just death out there."

"You know what this does." Jenner tells them. "You've seen it. Is that really what you want for your wife and son?" Jenner asks Rick before looking at me. "Or your sons?" I hold Tommy and Nix tighter as he says that.

"I don't want this." Rick tells Jenner.

"Can't make a dent." Shane tells Rick as he breathes heavily.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher."

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl shouts.

"Whoa! Whoa!" I say as Daryl goes to hit Jenner with the ax. "Daryl! Stop!"

"Daryl! Rick shouts. "Daryl!" He and T-Dog holds him back along with Dale.

"Just back up!" T-Dog shouts. "Back up!"

"You do want this." Jenner tells Rick as he stands up. "Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." I stare at Rick in horror as Nix whimpers for Daryl.

"What?" T-Dog asks in shock.

"What? You really said that?" Shane asks. "After all your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick says to Lori.

"There is no hope." Jenner tells them. "There never was."

"There's always hope." Rick says as he starts towards Jenner. "Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere-"

"What part of 'everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea demands, causing Amy to stand up.

"I can't deal with you right now." Amy says before she moves to sit away from Andrea.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it." Jenner tells Rick. "This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

"This isn't right." Carol cries. "You can't just keep us here."

"We should a choice on how we die." I tell Jenner.

"One tiny moment- a millisecond. No pain." He tells me.

"You shouldn't get the choose how I die. How any of us die." I tell him.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." Carol cries. Dale takes Sophia as Carol gets up.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" The sound of a gun cocking, causes everyone to look at Shane as he starts towards Jenner.

"Shane!" Rick shouts. "Shane, no!"

"Out of the way, Rick! Stay out my way! Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?!" Shane yells as he points his gun right at Jenner. We all move away from them.

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this." Rick tells Shane. "We will never get out of here."

"Shane, you listen to him." Lori says as Daryl takes the crying, Nix. I watch as Nix clings to Daryl crying.

"I just want to get out of here, daddy."

"It's too late." Shane says.

"He dies, we all-" Shane screams as he moves closer to Jenner. "We all die! Shane!" Rick shouts. Nix jumps as Shane begins to fire at all the computers. Rick tries to grab the gun, causing Shane to shoot the light. "Shane!" Rick grabs the gun and hits Shane, causing him to fall to the ground. Rick stands over him with the butt of the gun ready to hit him. "Are you done now? Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess we all are." Shane says. The room is a tense quiet before Rick turns to Jenner.

"I think you're lying."

"What?" Jenner asks.

"About no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Jenner tells Rick.

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise... To her. My wife."

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" I ask as I stand close to Tommy.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?" I look over at the sound of pounding to see Daryl back at trying to open the door, while Nix stood beside me with bloodshot eyes. "She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm-I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice." Rick tells Jenner. "You do. That's-that's all we want-a choice, a chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori begs.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those." Jenner sighs. I watch in aw as the doors open.

"Come on!" Daryl shouts.

"Come on! Let's go!" Glenn shouts as we grab our stuff from the ground.

"Come on!" Daryl shouts.

"Move it! Move it!" T-Dog shouts." I grab Nix's hands and our things before running towards the entrance where Daryl waited. Daryl picks Nix up, grabs my hand and the three of us plus Tommy bolts down the hallway towards the stairs."

"Come on! Let's go!" Daryl shouts. We rush down the stairs as I hear others arguing.

They arrive at the main doors. "Get them doors open!" Shane shouts.

"Come on!" T-Dog cries.

"Nix, I need to get those doors open. I'm gonna hand you to Tommy, okay?" Daryl says, causing the boy to nod as Daryl hands him over to Tommy and goes to help the others.

"It doesn't work!" Glenn shouts.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" T-Dog shouts as they try a combination.

"Daryl!" Shane shouts. Daryl and Shane try to smash open the windows, but they won't break.

"Mom, I'm scared." Nix cries.

"Daryl, look out!" T-Dog shouts as he tries to break the glass with the chair, but it doesn't work.

"Shh, baby, we'll get out, okay? Daryl will find us a way out." I promise him as Tommy wraps an arm around me.

"I'm scared, Rose. I don't think we're getting out." He whispers in my ear as I hold onto him.

"We will, Tommy, we will."

"Dog, get down! Get down!" Shane yells as he begins to shoot the window but it doesn't even make a scratch. "Jesus."

"The class won't break?" Sophia cries.

"Rick, I have something that might help." Carol says as she digs through her purse.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." I glare at Shane as he says that.

"Rose, do you remember Rick's first morning at camp, when we washed his clothes."

"Yeah.." I say confused.

"Remember what we found?" My eyes widen in shock as I remember what Carol and I found. "Rose and I found this in your pocket." Carol pulls out a grenade.

"Come on." Rick shouts.

"Look out!" T-Dog yells as everyone runs away from the windows. All of us get down as Rick pulls the clip.

"Oh, sh-" He yells as the blast goes off.

The glass shatters and we all make a break for the exit. Daryl helps me down as Tommy and Nix climb out. We kill the walkers in the yard as we make a break for the cars.

Daryl and I climb in the front of his truck as Nix and Tommy jump into the back of the truck with Merle's bike. We all get down as the huge explosion goes off.

The entire building is gone, but we got out. We're alive.


	17. Chapter 17

(Rose)

"So, we never talked about what happened with Nix." Daryl looks at me as I said that. "Him calling you daddy?"

"What about it?"

"I never heard him call you that before. Are you upset that he called you that?"

"I don't care if Nix calls me that."

"You don't?"

"Rose," Daryl sighs as he looks at me. "The way I see that boy's been mine since Tommy started training him." I smile as I look at Daryl. I stood up and kissed his cheek, causing it to grow pink.

"You didn't have to take care of Nix like you have, but you did and I can never thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me." Daryl says as he carries the gas container to his truck to get the gas.

"We also didn't talk about... what happened at the CDC... with us." Daryl looks up at me as he sticks the tube into the truck. He frowns before blowing on the other end of the hose and putting it into the bottle as gas begins to fill it.

"What about it?" I frown as I stare down at him.

"Do you want to forget about it?" Daryl pauses and looks up at me.

"Do you?" I swallow the lump in my throat and shake my head. Daryl stands up and pushes my hair away from my face. "Neither do I." I stare at Daryl in surprise.

"So what now?" I whisper, causing Daryl to shrug.

"Just go with it, I guess. I never... I never really done this before."

"Me neither." I tell him. Daryl runs his thumb across my cheek before leaning down and kissing me. I pull away and scrunch up my face.

"What?"

"Sorry, but all I taste is gasoline." Daryl chuckles as he pulls away. "Here." I pull out a water bottle from my bag, causing Daryl to take it. He washes his mouth out and takes a drink of the water. He hands it back and I put it in my bag. "So why are you taking the gas out of the truck?"

"I'm taking my brother's bike. It is better on gas."

"Do you want me to throw our things into the RV?"

"Yeah, that'd probably be the best thing." I nod and grab the things, but before I could go, Daryl, kisses me again. I kiss him back before pulling away and smiling.

"Better." I smile before heading towards the RV.

"Hey, Nix and I are going to ride in the rv." Tommy says as he hops out of the rv. "Dad told us he was taking the bike. Figured you'd ride with him."

"What?" I say in surprise.

"Well, we figured because..." Tommy looks at Nix, who smiles at me. "Well, you two have gotten closer, so we thought you'd ride with him."

"Oh." I blush, causing Nix to laugh.

"I'll take those for you." Tommy says as he grabs the bags and head back into the rv. Nix grabs my hand and we walk back towards Daryl.

"Daryl." Nix says, causing him to look at Nix.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said in the CDC. I shouldn't have called you what I did. You're Tommy's daddy, not mine." Daryl frowns, before picking Nix up and putting him on the truck.

"You can call me whatever you want." Daryl tells him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't care." Nix smiles before wrapping his arms around Daryl. Daryl grabs him and holds him.

"So I can call you dad?" I smile as I look at the two.

"Sure, kid."

"I like calling you that rather than Shane." I froze as I see Daryl tighten his grip on Nix.

"What?" Daryl asks. Nix pulls away and looks at me with confusion.

"Shane said he's my dad." I felt only anger in that moment. Pure, boiling anger. "But I rather have Daryl be my dad." Nix smiles as he hugs Daryl. Daryl looks at me and I see he's just as mad.

It takes a great deal of effort from me not to get mad with Nix right there. "Why don't you go see if Tommy needs help." I tell Nix, causing him to nod. Daryl lets him down and he runs off.

"Rose." Daryl says as I look at him.

"Shane had no right to tell Nix that."

"Breathe." Daryl says as he can see me shaking with anger. He wraps his arms around me and I feel all the anger leave me.

"I think if Shane even looks at Nix right now then I might kill him."

"I think I would too." Daryl whispers. "You need to talk to Nix."

"I never thought I'd end up having that conversation."

"You'll only making it worst for him. Nix is going to find out and it's better if you tell him." I nod against Daryl and sighs.

"I know." Daryl pulls back and hops up into the bed of his truck. I step back as T-Dog walks over.

"Do you want some help?" He asks, causing Daryl not nod.

"Thanks." T-Dog and Daryl get Daryl's brother's bike down.

Daryl starts his bike up. "Come on." Daryl says to me, causing me to nod as I get on the bike with him. I wrap my arms around Daryl as I see Shane look at us. I move closer to Daryl as the group begins to head down the road.

I rest my head on Daryl's back as we ride. The roar of Daryl's bike is loud but comforting. The wind blows my hair back and is chilly, but being this close to Daryl keeps me warm.

"You okay?" Daryl asks over the sound of the bike.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I whisper in his ear as he places his hand over mine.

"Hey, up ahead." I lift my head to see a very nasty traffic jam up ahead.

"Can we make it through?"

"We can."

"And the others?" Daryl rides forward and moves around the jam.

"Should be enough room for the rv to move through this." Daryl says before turning the bike around to talk to Dale.

"See a way through?" Dale asks, causing Daryl to nod as he motions for them to follow him. He turns the bike back around and proceeds to show them the way through.

I hold tighter onto Daryl as we ride through the mess. "Seeing this is awful." I say. "It looks everyone just packed their things and left them here."

"Don't think about it." Daryl says as he squeezes my hand. I jump as I hear something bursts behind us. I turn and see Dale's motor steaming again.

"Daryl, Dale's hose blew again." Daryl groans as everyone stops.

I hope off the bike with Daryl as everyone crowds around the RV. "Just a small problem of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-" I hear Dale say as Daryl begins to look through a near by car.

"I think you might be able to find a hose here, Dale." I smile as I lean against the car Daryl is searching.

"Okay, that was dumb." I smile as I look over at Daryl.

"If you can't find a radiator hose here..." Shane begins.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl says as I look over his shoulder.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog says.

"Probably can find some supplies along the lines of medicine." I add.

"Maybe some water." Carol says.

"Or food." Glenn jumps in.

"This is a graveyard." Daryl and I look at Lori as she says this. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"Lori, these people have died, yes, but I'm sure they would have wanted others to survive for them. Plus all this stuff isn't going to follow them into the afterlife." Rose says.

"Alright, alright, here we go." T-Dog says as he starts off.

"Come on, y'all. Just look around, gather what you can." Shane adds.

I follow after Daryl as we begin searching cars. "Hey, kid." Daryl calls, causing Nix to run over. "Carry this." Nix takes the backpack from Daryl. "Go see if you can find anything useful. I'm going to go help T-Dog siphon the fuel." Daryl says before heading off.

"Come on, Nix, let's search this car." I tell Nix.

"I'm going to search these ones." Tommy says as he heads off on his own.

(Tommy)

"Need some help?" I don't have to look to know it's Amy who's right there.

"Did you need new clothes or anything?"

"What's wrong with what I have?" Amy asks as I glanced her over.

"Amy, you wear light colors all the time. They're just going to show the dirt and blood more. You should wear darker clothes."

"What does it matter?"

"For one is looks better. Another reason is you don't stand out like a sore thumb at night time. What size are you?"

"Three in jeans, small in shirts."

"Here. These clothes are your size and they're dark colors." Amy rolls her eyes before taking the bag. "And I found this. Nix already has something, so take it." I hold out a good size knife to her.

"What... I don't-"

"Amy, if I wasn't there that night to save your ass you'd be dead. Take the knife." Amy frowns before taking it from me. She clips it onto her favorite white jeans, causing me to roll my eyes. "Those jeans are the worst." I say.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. White. Who wears white with walkers around?" I shake my head as I pull a thing of cigarretts out. I pock those for my dad.

"You smoke?"

"My dad does."

"You know smoking kills right?" I laugh as I look at her.

"Now wouldn't that be funny. My dad dies not from walkers, but from cancer. That's a good one." I find a box of gornola bars that are still good. "You hungry?"

"A little..."

"Have one. It'll keep you going."

"Thanks." Amy takes one as I stuff the rest into my bag. "Wow." I look over at what Amy is looking at and sees a pair of shoes in the car.

"Amy, heels aren't going to help you."

"But they're pretty." I sigh and shake my head as I zip my bag up.

"Maybe I should have made sure Jim didn't get bit. At least he knew survival instincts." Amy looks at me with shock and hurt in her big blue eyes, but I ignore it as I closed the car. "Stop looking at me like that. You want me to stop saying shit like that to you then stop giving me reasons to. Start acting smart and not like some city girl who can't function outside her perfect little world."

"You're an asshole."

"An asshole who managed to help a twelve-year-old survive. If Nix can survive this and defend himself then so can you. Forget the old world. Everything you knew and ever cared about is gone. No more texting, no more malls, no more gossip magazines. Right now the only things you should care about is food, water, and how to defend yourself."

"Fine." Amy says as she moves away from the shoes. "Where to now, Dixon?" Before I can answer her I see my daughter motioning for me to get down. I frown and look down the road.

"Amy."

"What?"

"You need to do exactly what I say or you'll end up worst than Jim." Amy looks at me with fearful eyes. "Get under a car, make sure none of you is sticking out, and stay as quiet as you can. We have walkers coming. Go on." I tell her before moving to a car.

"Tommy."

"For fuck sakes, Amy, don't freeze up or you're dead. Get under a car." Amy moves quickly and gets under the car near me. I motion for her to be quiet before checking to make sure she's all the way under the car.

I take deep and even breathes as I look at Amy. She's scared, but she needs to relax and focus. "Relax." I mouth, causing her to nod. Amy closes her eyes and I can see her trying to relax.

I wait until I don't hear any more walkers before I risk a look. I peek out to see the danger has passed. I nod to Amy and we slip out from under the cars. "Tommy." I turn and see Nix moving towards me.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. Just making sure you are." I chuckle as Amy looks at Nix in surprise.

"Fine, kid, come on." I lift him up onto my shoulders as we head towards the rest of the group.

"It'll be okay, Sophia." I frown as I see Rose holding Sophia.

"Sophie? What's wrong?" Nix asks as I put him down onto his feet.

"Carol got chased into the woods by walkers. Rick went in after her." Glenn tells me, causing me to frown.

"I'm sure Rick will get her, Sophia." I tell her as she looks up at me with scared blue eyes.

Sophia cries harder as we see Rick walk out without Carol. He walks over to my dad and says something causing him to nod. He looks at me and I get the message. "Nix stay here, I'll be back." I tell Nix.

"Where you going?" Amy asks.

"To go help out them." I say before following after my dad, Glenn, Rick, and Shane into the woods. This is sure a way to start the day.


	18. Chapter 18

(Tommy)

"You sure this is the spot?" My dad asks as we stand to look at the place Rick left Carol. He had her hide to kill the walkers without worrying about her. He told how to get to the highway if he didn't get back, but when he did return, she was gone.

"I left her right here." Rick tells them. "I drew the walkers way off in that direction up the creek.

"Without a paddle-seems where we've landed." My dad says, causing me to smile. I was standing beside him, while Rick is standing in front of us, behind us is Shane and Glenn

"She was gone by the time I got back here." Rick tells us. "I figured she just took off and ran back to the group." Rick says as he, my dad, and I head for the shore. "I told her go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder." My dad and I walk towards where Rick motioned.

"Hey, Glenn, mind stepping off to the side. You're standing on our tracks." I tell Glenn.

"Yeah, sure Tommy." Glenn says as he steps to the side. Glenn is three years older than Tommy, twenty-one, but he's the closest to Tommy's age in the group.

"Assuming she remembers." Shane says.

"Shane, she understood me fine. She'll remember." Rick cuts in.

"Tommy?" My dad questions, waiting for my answer. My eyes move back to the footprints.

"The woman's tired and scared, man." Shane continues. "She had her a close call with two walkers. Got to wonder how much of what you said stuck."

"I have clear prints right here." I tell them after waiting for Shane to finish talking. "She did what you told her to. She headed back towards the high." My dad nods as I climb up the bank.

"Let's spread out, make our way back." My dad says.

"She couldn't have gone far."

"Hey, we're gonna find her." I hear Shane say before I catch up with my dad.

I follow him and the prints before he crouches down. I follow after him. "She was doing just fine till right here." My dad tells them. "All she had to do was keep going."

"You think something spooked her, dad?" I ask.

"She veered off that way." My dad points.

"Tommy's right, why would she do that?" Glenn asks.

"She must have gotten spooked by something that made her run off, right dad?" My dad glances at me.

"Look at the footprints." My dad says, causing me to sigh. I did always get impatient when tracking. I rather be given the answers than to search for them.

"A walker?" Glenn asks.

"You tell us, Tommy." My dad says, causing me to glance at him.

"Uh..." Shane scoffs, causing me to focus more on the tracks. "I only see one set of footprints." I tell my dad.

"Just hers." My dad agrees.

"So what do we do? All of us press on?" Shane asks.

"No, better if you and Glenn get back up to the highway. People are gonna start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail doing everything we can. But most of all, keep everybody calm." Rick says.

"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars. think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied. Come on." Shane says as he leads Glenn back. My dad and I get up and begin to follow the trail.

I keep my bow loaded and ready in case I need to use it. We head through the woods, following the tracks until the tracks became hard to see. "Tracks are gone." Rick says, but I shake my head.

"No, they're not." I tell him.

Tommy's right, they're faint, but they ain't gone." My dad says. "She came through here."

"How can you tell?" Rick asks. "I don't see anything. Dirt, grass."

"The leaves here are disturbed, some dirt has been kicked up onto them and that twig is-" I start, but my dad cuts me off.

"You want a lesson in tracking or you want to find that girl and get our ass off that interstate?" My dad asks. I give him a look, but he ignores it.

"Come on, Tommy." My dad says as he ruffles my hair. I sigh and follow after him, running my hand through my hair to try and get it back to being in control.

"You know I hate when you do that, daddy-" My dad covers my mouth as we hear the leaves rustling.

"Shh." He whispers as we get down. He lets me go and we slowly make our way to the sound.

I see a walker moving below the hill. My dad motions for Rick to go around and he and I will go the other way to get it cornered. I load my bow and aim. Once I was in range Rick whistled to the walker, catching it's attention as I let my arrow go. The arrow goes right through the back of its skull, causing it to stop growling and fall to the ground.

"Good aim, kiddo." My dad says as I start for the walker. I pull my arrow free, wiping it off on my jeans before putting it in my quiver. "Carol!" My dad calls.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I see Rick looking at the body.

"I'm looking for skin under the fingernails." Rick flips it over and looks down at it. "It fed recently." I grimaced as Rick opens it's mouth and looks inside. "There's flesh caught in its teeth."

"Yeah, what kind of flesh?" My dad asks. I look at the body feeling disgusted. There's only one way to know.

"Only one way to know for sure." Rick says, causing me to sigh.

"I'll do it." They look at me I kneel down with my knife. "Your knife is to dull and you need to do it a certain way in order to keep whatever it ate still intact enough to know what it was." I tell him, but my dad stops me.

"Here, I'll do it, kiddo. I know you hate dirty jobs." My dad says as he takes my knife from me. My dad stabs the walker and begins to pull the blade down his chest. My dad managed to cut it open, but to get better access he cuts another line down. He does it for a third time before it is finally open enough. "Now comes the bad part." I stand up and look away. I might be a hunter but this part always grosses me out.

I close my eyes as I hear the squishing noise of my dad pulling out guts and other disgusting things. "Yeah, hoss had a big meal not long ago." I hear my dad say, but I don't turn around. If I do I'll puke. "I feel it in there." My dad says as I can feel myself turning green. There are very few things that can mess me up. Spiders, grinding of teeth, and things like putting your hand inside a walker's stomach. "Here's the gut bag." My dad says, but I only heard the disgusting sounds of his hands moving in the stomach and that's all it takes before I lose my lunch.

"You okay, Tommy?" I hear Rick asks.

"He's squeamish with this kind of thing." Daryl says. "Can skin animals, but when it comes to gutting..."

"I got this, you go on and help him." Rick says as he looks where I'm kneeling on the ground puking.

"Okay, kiddo, let it all out." My dad says as he walks over and rubs my back, after taking his gloves off and rubbing his hands off with his rag for good measure. When I finish I sit back and wipe my mouth with my shaky hand.

"Sorry, daddy." My dad wraps an arm around me and pulls me against him.

"Don't be, Tommy, we all have something that upsets us." I close my eyes, now feeling exhausted.

"Woodchuck." Rick calls back. "I think he ate a woodchuck."

"Stay here, kiddo." My dad says as he heads over.

(Rick)

I glance over at Daryl and Tommy. Tommy looks extremely pale and shaky. Daryl's holding him against me, trying to comfort his son. When I first arrived at camp after seeing how Merle was I expected Daryl to be the same, but he isn't. The way Daryl cares for Tommy is not something Merle would be able to do. Daryl really cares about his son and he also cares about Rose and her son. I'm slowly seeing that Daryl is a good man.

I didn't want to break up the father and son bonding, but we still needed to find Carol. "Woodchuck." I call out to Daryl. "I think he ate a woodchuck."

"Stay here, kiddo." Daryl tells Tommy, kissing his temple before heading over to me. I make sure he doesn't catch me watching. Something tells me Daryl doesn't want people to see his softer side unless they're Rose, Nix, or Tommy. I doubt he'd even let Merle see this side of him. With how Merle is I can only assume he would call Daryl a pussy or something.

"Yeah, this gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch." Daryl tells me as he looks at the piece of meat.

"At least we know." I tell Daryl as he stands up. The walker wasn't near Sophia, which means she can still be safe.

"At least we know." Daryl agrees. "You going to be okay, Tommy?" Daryl asks the raven-haired boy. The boy nods and accepts his father's hand as he stands up.

"Just don't look Tommy." I tell him, causing him to look at me. I can tell he's embarrassed. If there's one thing for sure that I know, it's that Dixons hate showing weakness. "Happens to the best of us." I tell him, trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah." He says quietly.

"No one's indestructible, Tommy." Daryl says as he keeps his arm around the boy. Tommy simply nods at what his father says before the three of us start back to where the rest of the group is.


	19. Chapter 19

(Rose)

"Sophia, don't worry." I tell her as I sit on the traffic barrier. "Daryl will find your mom." Sophia looks up at her with big nervous eyes. "Sophia, trust Daryl. He will find your mom." Sophia nods as she wraps her arms around me.

"They're back." I turn and see Tommy, Daryl, and Rick heading towards us.

"Tommy." Nix hops over the guardrail and rushes over to Tommy. Tommy looks very pale. I really hope everything is okay.

"You didn't find her?" Sophia says in a shaky voice as she sees no Carol. I look at Daryl with worry. Seeing Tommy so pale my first thought is that Carol is dead.

"Her trail went cold." Rick says as Nix walks between Tommy and Daryl. "We'll pick it up again at first light."

"You can't leave my mom out there." Sophia cries. "It's going to be cold and dark."

"Out in the dark's no good." Daryl says to Sophia as he picks Nix up and puts him on the other side of the guardrail. "We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people get lost." Sophia nods in understanding, but anyone can see she's scared.

"Sophia, we'll find her in the morning." I promise as I crouch down in front of her.

"Who will take care of me?" Sophia voice shakes, tears filling her eyes. My eyes meet Daryl.

"Don't worry, Sophia, you can stay with me, okay?" Sophia nods as I wrap an arm around her.

"Did you find anything?" Sophia asks, looking at Daryl.

"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic." Rick tells the scared twelve-year-old. We know she was out there."

"And we tracked her for awhile." Daryl adds.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this."

"Is that blood?" I ask, noticing the blood on Daryl's jeans. My heart begins to race, fear that Daryl got hurt racing through my mind.

"Not ours." Daryl says right away, causing me to only slightly feel better.

"Who's then?" I ask.

"We took down a walker."

"A walker?" Sophia squeaks as she hears Rick.

"There was no sign it was ever anywhere near Sophia."

"How can you know that?" Andrea asks in a sharp tone. I glance over at her before looking at Daryl.

"We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure."

"Thank you for doing what you can." Sophia whispers to them as she wraps her arms around me.

"How about you get some rest. We'll need it if we're going to look for your mom in the woods." I tell her.

"Rose's right. Everybody should get some rest." Rick says as Daryl climbs over the guardrail. He picks Nix up, who wraps his arms around Daryl. Sophia holds her arms up, causing them to look at her. Daryl moves and picks up Sophia. I bite my lip to keep from laughing at how Daryl has his arms literally full with kids.

Everyone heads off to get some rest as I head off with Tommy, trailing behind Daryl and the kids. "Tommy, you look pale. Are you okay?"

"Yeah just not feeling well."

"You should get some water. You might be dehydrated."

"I will."

"Good and get some food and rest. You deserve it." I kiss his temple before hurrying up after Daryl. I get over to Daryl just as he's laying the kids down in the back of a car. He grabs the blanket that is already in there and covers them both.

"Get some rest." Daryl says.

"Night daddy." Nix yawns before closing his eyes.

"Night, Daryl." Sophia says before she closes her eyes.

"I'm glad she can sleep." I whisper as I watched the two fall asleep.

"She's been through a lot today." I nod as Daryl takes my hand, leading me over to another car. "You should get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." I nod again as tiredness begins to come over me. I can't help a yawn from escaping causing Daryl to smile. "Come on." He opens a car door and the two of us climb into the back seat of the car. "Let's just lay down and get some sleep."

"There's not much room." I tell him as I lay down on the back seat.

"There's plenty." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his chest. I giggle and wrap my arms around him.

"You're so warm." I whisper, my eyes getting heavy with sleep.

"Close your eyes, Rose and get some sleep."

(Tommy)

Once the sun is up we all surround a car where a toolkit is laid out. "Everybody takes a weapon." Rick tells me, but I don't bother and neither does my dad or Nix. All three of us already have our weapons. These weapons on the hood of the car are for mostly the women and the few guys who aren't trained with a gun.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need." The older blond sister complains as I scoop Nix up and put him on my shoulders. "What about the guns?"

"We've been over that." Shane tells her. "Daryl, Rick, Tommy, Nix, and I are carrying."

"You're having two kids carrying, but not the rest of us adults?" She questions causing Nix to speak up.

"I've been trained to use a gun and I took down a walker before. None of you have and if you see a walker you may freeze and that gets you kill or you can have the opposite effect and open fire on anything that moves, which puts us all in danger." For a twelve-year-old, he sure is smart, with a hint of sass.

"You're twelve years old." She carries on to say.

"And yet I'm more equipped with a gun than you."

"Alright, that's enough." Shane cuts in. "Nix is right about you guys with the guns. We can't have people popping off rounds everytime a tree rustles." Glenn grabs one of the weapons as Shane says that.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." The woman persists.

"No, but it's not just the walkers that we all need to worry about. Say, you or any of us fire at something that's coming towards you. You can't see it, but I'm sure you assume it's a walker. Now, say that is Carol and she has wandered to where we are. You just killed her."

"I-"

"You have to know when not to shoot and when to shoot. I'm not saying you don't know, but this isn't a shooting range. We're out in a real-life environment where every second count and in those seconds you more than likely have a choice to make. Your choice could get someone killed if you don't make the right choice of when to fire and when not to. None of you have any past training to use any kind of gun. Until you do get training you'll only be a danger for the rest of the group if you are given a gun." I conclude. "So, are you still going to argue with not getting a gun?" The blonde falls silent, but anyone could see she's annoyed. Everyone else stares at me as if I have three heads. I don't talk much, but there's no need for this much staring.

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles," My dad starts to say, successfully getting the attention off me. "Turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." My dad says before placing a hand on my shoulder. I follow after him as he starts ahead.

"Stay quiet and stay sharp." Rick says as my dad and I, with Nix on my shoulders, hop over the guardrail. My dad holds his hand out to Rose, which she accepts and allows him to help her over.

Sophia is traveling with Lori, so Rose only has to worry about Nix. Once the group has gotten their packs together we all headed out to the woods. My dad was leading the front with Rose beside him, while I'm behind the group with Nix on my shoulders still. My job is to keep a watch over everyone's backs and to keep an eye out if my dad misses something.

"I like the forest." Nix says, causing me to smile. "It smells nice and it's always cooler in the forest."

"Have you ever just laid down on the ground? The ground is normally cold in the forest and on a hot summer day it feels wonderful to lay down on the cool ground.

"Shane, look, dad said I could carry it and mom said as long as I was-" I hear Carl say to Shane who is walking in front of Nix and me.

"Keep it down." My eyes narrow at Shane as I hear his cold dismissive voice towards Carl. "We're looking for Carol."

"Shane, stop being a jerk." Shane and I stop walking as we hear Nix. "Carl wanted to show you something he thought was cool and the way you are acting is just cold. If you have nothing nice to say then don't even bother talking."

"Nix-"

"Keep walking, Shane. My dad won't be happy if you hold us up." I tell him, causing Shane to glare daggers at me and stomp off ahead.

"Ignore him, Carl. That's not the type of guy you want to impress." Nix says before motioning for me to put him down. I do and Nix walks over to Carl. "If you want when this is over I can have Daryl and Tommy train you like they did me. That way your parents don't have to worry about you."

"Really?"

"Guys, lets keep moving." I tell them before grabbing them both. The two laugh as I throw them over my shoulders.

"Tommy." Nix laughs. "Put us down."

"What?" I question. "I didn't hear you. Did you say spin?"

"No-" I started spinning around, causing them to laugh more, holding onto me as they begin to get dizzy.

"Woah, the ground is spinning." Carl says as I stop and start walking after the others. I put Carl and Nix down, causing them to sway. They both laugh before falling into me.

"What are you guys doing?" I look up to see the group looking at us. Carl laughs before falling on his ass.

"It's too serious, figured I'd lighten the moods for the kids." I tell them as I help Carl back up. "Sorry." Lori manages a smile as she sees Carl's big smile.

"Can we do that again?" He asks as Nix nods from beside him.

"Yeah, can we?"

"Alright, you three no more goofing off. We need to keep moving." Daryl says, causing me to nod.

"Right, sorry." Nix and Carl smile at each other before jumping at me. "Woah." I manage to catch them both before I could fall over.

"Alright, you two, no more attacking Tommy. We have to keep moving and look for Carol." Rose tells them, causing Nix and Carl nod.

"Okay." Nix says before climbing up and sitting back on my shoulders. I put Carl down and we begin walking again.

"Thanks Nix and Tommy." I smile at Carl and ruffle his hair.

"Sure thing kid. Now stuff rolling in the dirt, you're ass is covered in dirt." Nix bursts into laughter as Carl glares at us, but I can see the smile starting on his face. If I can cheer him up then I say I've been doing good so far.


	20. Chapter 20

(Rose)

I walk beside Daryl, my hand in his. His hand is much larger than mine. He holds tightly onto my hand, the warmth radiating from it spreading throughout my body. As we walk through the woods my only thought is of Daryl. Our body brush against each other's as we walk, my hair probably tickling his arm, but he only holds tighter to our entwined hands. My mind begins to wander off to the night at the CDC. I have been thinking about it a lot. It's all I can really think about lately. My hormones have seemed to skyrocket since we left the place. I can't even look at Daryl without imagining his body naked and pressed up against of mine. I keep imagining his calloused hands over my body, his lips on mine, my core pressing against him.

I shiver as heat flows through me, my underwear becoming soaked, and my jeans creating friction as I walk. I bite my lip to the point of it bleeding. If there weren't people all around me then I would just jump Daryl, but I force myself to keep control over myself. "Rose?" My eyes snap up to Daryl's and my breath escapes me. His beautiful blue eyes captivate me and leaving my mind a hot mushy mess. "You okay?" He whispers, but I can't seem to answer. I try to find a way to answer, but I feel... strange. I can't figure out what I am feeling right now, but I feel weird.

I pull my hand from his and move away, my lunch suddenly coming back up. I feel a hand on my back, causing me to flinch. "It's just me." I hear Tommy whispers. "Just get it out." I throw up what I have to before sitting back. Tommy wraps his arms around me, trying to comfort me.

"Maybe Tommy should bring her back to the high way. She shouldn't keep walking out here if she doesn't feel good." I can hear Rick whispering, but I block them out as I close my eyes. The area around me is spinning and I feel so sick all of a sudden.

"Tommy, bring her back and we'll meet back up with you before sunset." Daryl says as Tommy helps me to my feet.

"Okay." Tommy says as he begins to lead me away from the group and back the way we came.

"Do you want me to come with?" Nix asks, but Daryl speaks up before I can.

"No, Nix, I need you to stay in the back and keep an eye on tracks." Nix nods and gives me a small smile before heading off with the others. I walk with Tommy for awhile my head spinning.

"You okay?"

"I just suddenly feel so sick." Tommy nods as he holds my hand.

"I'm sure you'll feel better once you lay down and get some water in you. You might just be dehydrated. The heat probably got to you." I nod and lean my head against him as we walk.

"Yeah maybe."

(Nix)

I walk in the back for awhile, but I can't really focus. My mom doesn't normally get sick like that and I can't help, but be a little worried. "Nixie." I look up to see my dad motioning me forward. "Come on, stick with me." I can tell he's worried about my mom too and I can also tell he knows I'm worried. I walk beside him, his hand ruffling my hair. "She'll be okay, Nix." I nod and look up at my dad with a smile. I really did get lucky to have him for a dad. He looks after me as if I was really his and he does love me. He might not say the words often, but I know he feels it. I can tell by his actions and his eyes. His eyes show everything. Their mirrors to his soul. "Nix?" I look up at him and nod.

"I know, daddy." I whisper, taking his hand in mine. He squeezes my hand in comfort and goes back to leading the group through the woods. It isn't long before we come to a yellow tent. My dad motions for us to stop and stay low.

"She could be in there." Shane says as my dad motions for me to stay.

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there." He says as he begins to move towards it, his crossbow at the ready. I wait beside Sophia as my dad, Shane, and Rick go ahead.

"Nix... do you think my mama's in there?" She whispers in my ear, causing me to look at her.

"We just have to keep hoping." I smile at her.

"Sophia." Sophia looks at me as Rick calls her.

"Can you come with me?" I can see Carl looking a bit hurt by Sophia asking me. When I started training with my dad and Tommy I didn't hang out with them like I used to. It only makes sense that Carl sees Sophia as his best friend. I feel kind of bad that she's asking me and not him.

"You sure you don't want Carl?"

"He's my friend." She says, causing me to give her a confused look. "You're my protector. You can keep me safe like your daddy does. I want you to protect me when I go there." I nod and start for my dad with Sophia following me. Sophia grabs my hand, holding it tightly in hers before matching my pace.

"Call out softly." Rick whispers to Sophia as my dad eyes us over.

Sophia looks at me with big worried eyes. "Go on, Soph, call out and see if she's inside." I whisper, causing her to nod. I squeeze her hand, trying to comfort her.

"If she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear." Rick continues.

"Mama? Mama, are you in there?" Sophia calls, her voice shaking slightly.

"Relax, Sophia, you're doing good." I whisper, squeezing her hand again. "Mama, it's Sophia. Mama, we're all here. Mama." Rick and Shane move towards my dad as he slowly unzips the tent. He slips inside with his knife, all of them coughing slightly.

"If it's not her, we'll keep looking, don't worry." I whisper. She wraps her arms around me, surprising me, but I wrap my arms around her anyways, comforting her in the best way that I can.

"Daryl?" Lori calls.

"Daddy?" I call. Shane looks at me, but I ignore him. He's not my dad no matter what he says. Daryl is.

"It ain't her." My dad says as he gets out of the tent.

"Don't worry, Sophia, we'll keep looking." I promise her.

"What's in there?" Andrea asks.

"Some guy." My dad says before going towards me. I hold my arms up and he picks me up. I'm getting tired of walking anyways and being in his arms always made me feel better. "Did what Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" I rest my head on his shoulder as he rubs my back. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Just tired." I whisper as church bells suddenly start ringing. "Daddy?" Rick motions in the direction it seems to be coming from and we all take off towards it. My dad holds tightly to me as he runs.

"What direction?" Shane asks as we stop for a moment to listen.

"I think that way. I'm pretty sure."

"Damn, it's hard to tell out here."

"Do you think my mama can hear them?" Sophia asks as she holds onto my daddy's pants leg. My dad looks down at her and takes her hand in his.

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others." Glenn says.

"Or signaling they found her." Andrea jumps in to say.

"She could be ringing them herself." Amy says as she looks at the group. "I'm sure Carol knows well enough to do that."

"Come on." Rick says as we all take off running again. My dad goes a bit slower now that he has Sophia's hand in his.

I really hope Carol is okay, but mostly I hope my own mom is.


	21. Chapter 21

(Nix)

I run behind my dad as we come to a church in a clearing. It has no steeple, which Shane has been saying for the past ten minutes, but Rick and my dad are ignoring him and deciding to check it anyways.

When they reach the door Rick signals for everyone to stop and be quiet before looking at my dad. They opened the door together. Walkers are sitting on the seats and turn to look at them. The men grab weapons and walk into the church and head for the walkers. "Can I help, daddy?" I whisper, causing him to look down at me.

"Just wait here, buddy. I rather not risk you getting bit." He tells me as he ruffles my hair and heads towards a walker. Rick, Shane, and my dad take them out one by one. "Carol!" My dad yells as the rest us begin to walk in.

I feel Sophia grab my hand, holding it tightly as we head down the aisle towards my dad. "You, J.C, you taking requests?" I smile as we reach my dad.

"Mom always says that he watches over us, but expects us to be able to handle things ourselves. It makes us tougher." My dad looks down at me as I said that. "He comes when we need him, but not always when we want him."

"Come on, buddy." My dad says just as a bell goes off.

"Dad!" I shout just as everyone makes a break for the doors. We rush out and towards the side of the building where the noise is being made. Attached to the building is a speaker that connects to a box. Glenn opens it and peers inside it. Glenn pulls something, causing it to turn off.

"A timer. It's on a timer." My dad says as I watch Sophia. She stares at the device a long moment, her face void of any emotions.

"Soph?" I whisper, but she ignores me and starts for inside the church again. Everyone watches her go inside, some follow her inside, but I just walk away from the church to the gravestones, taking a seat against one of the big oak trees. I take my backpack off and take a sip from my water bottle. I pull out a granola bar and takes a bit.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" I look up as my dad takes a seat beside me.

"Yeah, just taking a break. Want some?" I hold out the bar, causing him to take it and take a bit of it. He hands it back and I take another bite.

"How's Sophia?"

"Losing hope by the minute." My dad sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I know you're doing everything you can. I'm just saying that we might need to think about what happens if we don't find Carol." My dad nods as he takes a gulp from my bottle.

"Yeah, I know." I look up as the others head our way. "Look, bud, whatever happens, happens. Things will work out. Don't stress, you're too young for that." I smile up at him and take another bite.

"Want the rest?"

"Nah, finish it."

"You sure? I have another in here."

"Where did you get those anyways?"

"Tommy found them. Got a whole box full. Gave me some to put in my bag while we're out here. Said I would need to keep my energy up."

"Fine." My dad takes it as I sip my water. Shane clears his throat as he heads over to us.

"Y'all gonna follow the creek bed back, okay? Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."

"You're splitting us up. You sure?" My dad asks as he stands up, pulling me up with him.

"If you're staying to look for my mama, I want to stay too." Sophia says, causing them to look at her.

"Sophia, you're dead on your feet. You'd drop from exhausted before you can even walk out of the graveyard. You should head back and get some rest." I tell her.

"Will you stay and help look?" Sophia asks, causing me to look at my dad. "If you're staying to look for her I want Nix to help you. You need a tracker and Nix is one." Sophia tells Rick.

"It's safer for you to go with the group, buddy." Shane says, causing me to glare at him.

"Don't call me buddy, only daddy can and second you aren't my dad, Daryl is. He says if I stay or go." I snap at him, surprising the group. I look at my dad and waits to see what he says.

"Daryl, please." Sophia begs. My dad sighs and motions for me to hold my hand out. I hold it out and he puts some bullets into it.

"Extra rounds, don't use them unless you absolutely need to." I nod and put them in my pocket. "You best watch out for my boy." My dad tells Rick, causing Rick to nod.

"I will."

"I want to stay too." Carl speaks up, causing us to look at them. "Sophia's my friend too. I want to help Nix search for Sophia's mom." Shane looks at Rick, who looks at Lori. Lori is silent for a moment before looking down at Carl.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I will." I smile at Carl as he walks over to me.

"When did you start growing up?" Lori asks Carl, who only smiles. Lori gives him a hug before kissing and hugging Rick goodbye.

"Here, you should have this if you're going to stay out with us." I tell Carl as I hand him a granola bar.

"Thanks, Nix." He says as he eats it.

"Got some water too if you want. My mom filled two bottles up."

"Thanks."

"Give me a minute?" Rick asks Shane, causing us to look at him.

"Yeah, come on." He tries to ruffle my hair, but I glare at him and walk ahead of him. "You know, I didn't lie to you. You are my son." Shane whispers to me as Carl walks in front of us.

"Even if I am yours by blood you will never be my dad. Daryl will always be my dad. And I'm not as nieve as everyone believes." I look up at him with hate-filled eyes. "I know what you did to my mom."

"Let's go." Our eyes shot to Rick, who motions for us to follow after him.

"I didn't do anything." Shane says, causing me to snort.

"I believe that when walkers fly." I follow Rick through the woods with Carl walking beside Rick.

I keep my bow in my hand and at the ready, in case any walkers come. Carl is silent beside me as we walk further into the woods. Sudden footsteps, cause us to stop in our tracks and listen carefully. Rick motions for us to be quiet and walk slow.

"Oh wow." I whisper as I see a deer standing in the forest. It walks out and stands on a rock, shaking its beautiful coat. I nudge Carl and the two of us slowly approach the deer. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Carl can only nod as I let him walk ahead of me. He steps up to the deer and runs his hand over it as I stand behind him watching.

A gunshot goes off before any of us knows what to do. A sudden pain comes through my shoulder, causing me to cry out. I look down to see my shirt flooding with pain. "Carl!" My eyes shot over to Carl to see him laying on the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

(Nix)

I groan in pain as I slip my shirt over my head leaving me with just the gray wife beater I have underneath. My shoulder is bleeding quickly. "Tie it off." I tell Shane as Rick runs ahead with Carl.

"W-What?"

"Shane! Tie it off or I'll faint from bloodlost." Shane just stares at me, causing me to look at the man who shot us. "Sir, I need you to tie my arm to get the blood to stop flowing." The man nods shakily before tying my shirt tightly around my shoulder, just before the wound.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"My dad taught me the basics of survival. We go hunting together and accidents happen, so he wanted to make sure I was prepared for everything." I tell him before going back to running after Rick.

"Should you be running?"

"I'm Dixon, I'll be fine."

(Daryl)

"Daryl, she said he was okay, right?" I had gotten the group back quickly after the girl showed up and took Lori. Now the group is heading for the farm, but my only concern was Nix. I told the fucken cop to keep an eye on my boy and instead, he got both his and mine shot.

"I told the bastard to watch out for him." I snarled, causing Rose to flinch. I don't mean to take it out on her, but that boy is mine. He might not be by blood, but he is as mine as Tommy is. There's no way in hell I will let this slide. My boy got shut because Rick's ass couldn't keep him safe. When I see Rick he's going to hell on his hands.

"Daryl, just promise you'll be calm and hear Rick through." My grip tightened on my bike as I clench my teeth.

"This is Merle all over again."

"No, it's not, Daryl. Nix is going to be okay. Nix is still here and with us. He's going to be okay, Daryl, I promise." Rose is so busy calming me down over her son getting hurt that she doesn't even show her worry about him. It's not fair of me to add to her worries, but just thinking about that boy getting hurt makes my blood run cold. "He'll be okay, Daryl." I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"He better be. That's my only word on the matter." Rose nods against my back before placing a gentle, but a soothing kiss on my neck.

"He will." We pull up to the farm that night. It's getting late, but I see all the lights on inside. We all park and Dale heads to the deck where the woman from before is waiting. I can see Dale hand the woman the pills that belonged to Merle. After she took them Dale motion to T-Dog.

"It's late and we don't have much room, but you're more than welcome to make yourself comfortable on the deck or the living room." The girl tells us as we all move and stand before the deck.

"How's Carl and Nix?" Tommy asks, causing the woman to look at him.

"My dad just got the fragments out of Carl and stitched him up. He should be okay. Nix had a single piece of shrapnel and it didn't hit anything major, so my dad was able to get it out and stitched easily enough. It's just lucky Shane had the same blood type as him. He lost quite a bit, but Shane gave him a pint, which was enough for Nix. Are you the brother he talked about?"

"Yeah, I'm Tommy Dixon." Tommy introduces.

"And what about his parents?"

"Oh, his mom-" Dale starts, but Rose cuts him off.

"We're his parents." Rose takes my hand and leads me towards the woman.

"Follow me." The woman says leading us into the house. T-Dog is lead off by another woman, this one is younger and blonde. She looks close to Tommy's age. "I'm Maggie Greene." The woman leading us through the house to a room in the back. "Hey, Nix, you're family's here." Maggie opens the door to reveal Nix. He's leaning his back against the headrest and fighting sleep.

"Daddy!" The second he seems me all sleep is gone. He jumps out of bed and runs right for me. I scope him up and hold him in my arms. It's only when he's in my arms do I feel relaxed. All the stress and tention in me is gone and I feel only relief in the fact that Nix is okay.

"I'll leave you all alone." Maggie says before walking out, but I barely acknowledge her. I am too busy holding my son.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Nix whispers as I still have yet to let him go.

"I was so worried." I whisper as Rose and Tommy sit down on the bed to allow Nix and I a moment.

"I'm okay, daddy. My shoulder just hurts, but I'm okay."

"What happened?" I ask as I sit on the bed between Rose and Tommy, Nix sitting on my lap.

"We saw a deer. It was really pretty. Carl wanted to touch it, so we walked towards it. I was further behind him and when he touched the deer a shot went off. It went through Carl, but Hershel said it didn't go through clean. Fragments broke off and a piece went into my shoulder. It went in deep enough to need stitches and make it bleed very badly. But I did what you told me, daddy."

"And what's that?"

"I used my shirt as a tou...tournick... tour-"

"Tourniquet?" Nix nods quickly as I said that.

"Yeah! It did slow my bleeding down a lot. I had Otis do it. Otis, the guy who shot me." I must looked mad because the next thing I know Nix had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I got hurt, daddy, don't be mad." He wraps his arms around me as tears rolled down his face.

"I'm not mad, Nix." I whisper, my arms wrapping tightly around him. "You did good by using your shirt to stop the bleeding. I'm proud of you."

"Then why are you mad looking?"

"I'm not mad at you, buddy."

"Don't be mad at Otis. He didn't see us when he fired. It was just a hunting accident. You always told me to be careful because those things can still happen."

"Rick should have-"

"No one could have prevented it, daddy. We didn't know a hunter would be in the woods and Otis didn't know kids would be wandering the woods. No one is at fault. Don't be mad. I'll be okay. Hershel says my shoulder will heal and I will be good as new."

"Nix, hun, we all know that Daryl probably won't be letting you out of his sight for awhile." Rose says, causing Nix to pull back and pout.

"He needs rest." I tell her. "And I have to still find Carol. He won't be leaving your sight." Rose looks at me and nods. I can see just how thankful she is that I'm here. It feels weird to have someone want and need you. I always had Tommy, but Rose is different. She's not a kid that needs me, but a woman who wants me and needs my comfort.

I wrap my arm around her, pulling her towards us and kissing her temple. Tommy moves and I wrap my other arm around him. Blood or not, we're family.


End file.
